Unknown Intentions
by DreamingOfEscape
Summary: Everyone is looking for Melantha, the Atrox's unknown daughter. The Daughters are told to be cautious of her because no one knows how powerful she is... Melantha has her own plan though. Can she complete it before being caught?
1. Prologue

         Pygmalion had just created his new wife in the appearance of the beautiful Aphrodite. They lived their lives happily together until one day a dark shadow fell over his house. 

          Galatea, his wife, fell deathly sick. Pygmalion did not know what to do. He prayed to the gods above everyday for some kind of cure. Just before he gave up hope a man robed in black knocked on his door. All you could see was his red eyes glowing beneath the hood. 

          Thinking it was surely Hades, come to take his wonderful wife away, Pygmalion threw himself to the ground and begged him to spare his wife. 

          The dark man laughed evilly. He told Pygmalion that if he were to build him a most beautiful daughter he would spare his wife. 

          Pygmalion set at once to create this new daughter. To at least resemble her father in some way he gave her long flowing black hair, her eyes were a dark blue, like the deep ocean. He spent many nights until he finally created her. 

          At the coming of the full moon, he finished her. The moonlight shone beautifully on her and she almost sparkled. Pygmalion made her in teenager form; as the dark man had requested it.

          That same night the dark man returned. As soon as he saw the moonlight shining down on his new daughter he requested that Pygmalion close the window. 

          Darkness grew and the man turned to shadow. Terrified and in shock Pygmalion ran towards Galatea to protect her. The shadow encircled the painted statue, and she came to life. 

          Suddenly she too turned to shadow, and the ground shook and opened up right in the middle of Pygmalion's house. Both shadows flew into the opening just before it closed again.

          The next day the darkness over Pygmalion's house was lifted and his wife was no longer sick. 

          Little did Pygmalion know that he had just created the daughter of the Atrox. 


	2. Bathrooms

          I slowly and cautiously washed my hands in the girls' bathroom at La Brea High. I watched as a group of girls came to redo their make-up and gossip. I was relieved to find that I was going unnoticed by the group. 

         It seemed ridiculous that girls came to the bathroom just to do their make-up and not actually use the restroom. It made no sense to me. The world had changed so much, now everything was about make-up and boys. 

         Ok, maybe not that much has changed. It's always been about looks and boys. I'm one to talk about the bathroom scene myself though. I was in there to follow someone. I was starting to get impatient. She was spending a lot of time in the stall.  

         My first choice of the daughters to convince was Catty Turner. Although she was the most untrusting of the daughters, I thought it would be best to convince her first. It would be difficult but I had no doubt I could conquer. 

          I began to wonder if she ditched school by her power of time travel. According to what I had read in her head, she tended to do that. I knew I would feel some power flow though; my powers were to strong for her to pass without my noticing.

          I finally stopped washing my hand once I felt them starting to prune. I never did like the feeling of pruned hands, being spoiled though I never really experienced it much. As I was drying my hands she finally came out of the stall.

          The girls doing their make-up smiled and waved to her. She returned the gestures and quickly washed her hands and fixed her medium light brown hair. I paused as she stood next to me, also drying her hands. 

          Her aura of goodness and hope was intoxicating. It was so hard not to use my powers on her. The urge was painful; it ran through my blood with quickness and thirstiness. It had been deprived for so long. 

          It would be so easy too. Just too quickly enter her mind and steal her hope. Maybe even play with her a bit, taking it all little by little, watching her writhe in pain on the floor by twisting her thoughts momentarily.

          I quickly shook my head and exited the bathroom. I was overwhelmed by those evil thoughts. I was saddened by the fact I was so easily taken over. I had to control my urge better than that. If I didn't father might find me.

          I quickly passed through the crowded halls. I watched as some boys stared at me suggestively. If they only knew what I could do and who I was, I believe they'd bow down and show me respect. Rather than openly leer. If I were in my homeland they would be immediately executed for even looking at me. Father might even put them in eternal torture for looking at me like that.

          I sighed; there were some advantages of being princess of the night. I smiled coyly at the thought and continued to my next class; which according to my schedule was Spanish 2. 

          I entered the classroom just before the bell rang. The class quickly quieted down as the teacher stood. The teacher's aura was powerful and would be scary to any high-school student. 

          He looked at me with half-disgust. I entered his mind to find that he thought I would be a trouble maker. I wouldn't blame the poor man, first impressions tended to be true. 

          Of course I wouldn't cause any trouble, but I could if I really wanted to… 

          I remembered what the front office lady told me. I needed to hand every teacher my information sheet and then do as they say. 

          It had been fairly easy to manipulate the lady's head into thinking my parents had already enrolled me to this school. I gave her a fake name and made her think we were old buddies, like she used to baby-sit me or something. I can't really remember what nonsense I stuffed into her head about us. I handed the teacher my papers and quietly waited.

          He took my 'information' and studied me, "¿Como te llamas?" *What's your name?* He seemed to be going through a regular thing. I guess it was something he did with every new student. 

          "Lees mi información, debes saber." *You read my information, you should know* I replied smoothly without an accent. I know didn't look Hispanic but I could say any language with precision. I had been all over the world. 

          Some of the kids drew in a sharp breath of air while others tried to suppress a laugh. I could feel the amount of respect the students now had for me. If this was all I had to do to get their respect it had been easier than I thought. 

          The teacher looked at me with shock and anger. I could see the fire igniting in his eyes; he calmly replied though, "Signifiqué a la clase." *I meant to the class*

          "Mis apologías." *My apologies* I smiled humbly to the teacher and turned towards the class, "Me llamo Melanie." *My name is Melanie* I decided to quickly erase his memory about the little scene I just caused so I wouldn't be too much on his bad side. 

          The teacher then told me to sit behind a very handsome young man with dark brown hair and a light tan. I could automatically tell he was a body builder, must be into some kind of sport. I took my seat happily and felt the stares of the class as I went to sit. 

         As the teacher turned his back to continue teaching, the kids around me turned to whisper to me. 

          The first to speak was the cutie who sat in front of me, "I can't believe you just said that to Mr. Ramon. I feel bad for you; he's going to have it out for you the rest of the year."

          I smiled flirtatiously and replied, "I don't think he'll have much of a problem with me." 

          I turned my attention to back to the board and winked at Mr. Cutie to let him know the teacher was about to turn around. He quickly turned around and waited for Mr. Ramon to turn around again.

          "I'm Michael by the way." He held out his hand halfway and I shook it gratefully. His name seemed to ring a bell in my head. Once our hands made contact I knew exactly why. His skin still had her faint aura. 

          He was Michael Saratoga: Vanessa Cleveland's beloved boyfriend. Vanessa was another daughter; her power was to make herself and others invisible. I knew how handy that power could be.  She tended not to use her power, which was really a great waste. Her power was so useful. She needed all the practice she could get.

          The bell finally rang and I was able to escape the pain of not being able to flirt with Michael. It would put me on the wrong side of Vanessa, and I couldn't have that interfere with my plan. 


	3. Lunch

            I wandered aimlessly down the hall following a group of students somewhere. I could feel the emotion of their hunger, and guessed they were headed for the cafeteria. I maneuvered my way into the middle of the crowd to blend in a bit more.

            I suddenly spotted Jimena Castillo and Tianna Moore walking down the hall together. Jimena's dark black hair was hanging down freely in curls, and Tianna's long black mane was put up in a loose pony tail. If I had memorized correctly; Jimena had the power of premonitions, and Tianna could move things with her mind. 

            They seemed to be having fun and in a hurry to get to lunch. I could see Tianna exaggerating something, her hands were flailing everywhere. I could have easily read her mind to find out what she was saying but it was much more fun to watch her arms flail around like that and guess what she was talking about.

            We all finally reached the lunch room and everyone spread out. As soon as I entered the lunch room my senses became on high alert. I could feel the aura of the Lecta, the chosen one. I would have to be cautious around her. I was not sure of how great her power was but just to be safe I dampened my aura to that of a regular person. 

            I couldn't believe I hadn't done that already. I was a walking transmitter beam for anyone looking for me. Anyone, even a lowly follower, could pick up on such a strong aura. Hopefully I wasn't already being tracked. I'm sure I would have already been forced to return home if they had picked up a signal on me.

            I waited for the daughters to sit down. There were five of them sitting at the table. They were all in deep conversation about something important. I walked over there prepared to introduce myself.

            I stood at their table and smiled, "Hi I'm Melanie. Can I sit with you guys?" Their conversation stopped and silence came over the table. They stared at me suspiciously for a moment.

            They all gave each other a look and the blonde, whom I presumed to be Vanessa, scooted over first, "Sure you can sit with us."

            I smiled warmly and replied, "Thanks."

            The only one that I had yet to identify was Serena; I supposed that she was the one with the light brown hair. She was sitting at the other side of the table, but I could feel her aura best over others.

            She was the Lecta, and the key. My father had once tried to turn her. He was actually successful but her sisters saved her. I was relieved to hear that much, if they hadn't I wouldn't be able complete my plan.

            I could also sense a very familiar aura on Serena. It was Stanton, the Prince of the Night. I wasn't sure why father choose him for the title but I supposed he was better looking than the rest. 

            I knew of their secret love, Stanton thought it was a secret but really it wasn't. Father doesn't know, I made sure of that. It was fun to tease him about it the first time I met him. It was so cute how he tried to deny it…

            "Melanie? Are you in there?" The friendly voice brought me out of my reverie. I realized they were all looking at me intently, and waited for my response. I had almost forgotten that I had told them my name was Melanie. The name sounded to similar yet so strange to my own.

            I smiled, purposefully turned a shade of pink, and replied, "Sorry, got lost in thought there for a minute. Did you ask me something?"

            "Yeah, we all introduced ourselves, and I asked where you were from." replied Jimena, almost impatiently. I could feel Serena's eyes staring intently on me; she was trying to read my mind. I could feel her buzzing around outside my head determined to get in. I wasn't about to let her though, instead I threw fake memories into her head, of my childhood, and of my day today.

            She finally seemed satisfied, so I returned my attention quickly to the question, "I heard the introductions, but not the question sorry. I'm from around. My father and I move around a lot so I can't really say I'm just from one place."

            "Really? That sounds interesting! Where did you two just move here from?" Vanessa excitedly asked me.

            "Oh, well, we just came back from Greece." I told them nonchalantly and took a bite of my food. They all exchanged a glance and their interest suddenly peaked.

            "What part of Greece?" Serena asked suspiciously. She still didn't seem to trust me. 

            "Athens." I took another bite of my lunch and tried not to cringe. This stuff was disgusting! How could they serve this to unsuspecting youth? Oh how I craved for an extravagant meal like those I was so used to having every day. 

            "Why do you guys move around so much?" Catty asked me. 

            "Oh, um… my father is a businessman. His work takes him all over the world for extended amounts of time." I looked towards Serena to see how my lie would affect her. 

            Her eyes showed compassion and she replied, "I know how that feels, except my father leaves my brother and I home alone." Her eyes stared off into the distance as she remembered pictures of her father. 

            Jimena quickly changed the subject knowing how much Serena missed her father sometimes, "So how long did you stay in Athens?"

            "For about a year. I thought all the temples were fascinating. What do you guys think about all the Greek gods and goddesses? In my personal opinion I believe that they once did really exist." I gave a friendly smile and gave off the impression that I just making conversation. I really wanted to see what they would say though. 

            Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me in shock. I was trying so hard not to laugh...


	4. Off to Maggie's

**(Serena's POV)**

            I couldn't believe the new girl had asked us that. It was almost as if she knew our secret. I quickly looked down to my amulet to see if it was glowing. It wasn't and I couldn't feel the thrumming either. I felt no danger at all.

            I swallowed the chewed food in my mouth and replied, "I think the same thing that you do. I think that maybe they even still might be around today, but we just don't worship them any more."

            The other girls gave a nervous yeah in unison. The girl smiled contently and then replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys nervous or anything. It was just a question. I thought I was the only one who believed that though." She smiled sweetly again and continued eating.

            There was just something about Melanie that I didn't trust. Her hair seemed unnatural. When I had first looked at it I thought it sparkled like the stars do in the night sky, and her dark blue eyes looked exactly like the deep ocean. Her beauty was other worldly. She was also very pale, like she didn't go out much. Her very pale skin clashed with her black hair and dark blue eyes. 

            We continued our conversation about Greek Mythology, each of us with our own opinions and views. I remained quiet, the first time I entered her head I saw pictures of a loving family, and what she thought of La Brea High.

            No where though did I see Greece. I was actually only in her head for a short time. After seeing those few pictures I suddenly felt like I no longer had to look.  At first trying to enter her head though I found a barricade, I thought it was weird that it suddenly lifted. 

            I dismissed it as nothing, and decided to talk to Maggie about it later. 

*******************************************

            I told the other daughters to meet me at Maggie's later that night. We all arrived on time and went into her apartment. Over the intercom Maggie sounded like something was up. Maggie welcomed us warmly and told us to find a place to sit once we got to her door.

            Catty was the first to ask a question, "Do you know why all these followers seem to be on the lookout for someone? Serena looked into one of their heads and saw that they were searching for someone."

            "Actually I was hoping you girls had noticed. I've heard some very disturbing news." Maggie took a sip of her tea and settled down in her chair. We all looked at Maggie intently waiting for her information.

            "Someone very close to the Atrox has… How should I put this? Run away I guess." Maggie paused deep in thought. 

            Tianna was dying of anticipation, she couldn't wait any longer, "Well, who? What do you mean he ran away?"

            "You mean she, it's a girl." 

            "What do you mean? Who is she?" I finally asked, the anticipation was starting to get to me also.

            "Yeah why would she be close to the Atrox?" Vanessa asked.

            "Please be calm girls I'll explain everything." Maggie took another sip of tea and looked around the room, waiting for us to settle down.

            "After Pygmalion made his wife from the statue, the Atrox came to him. He requested that Pygmalion build him a beautiful daughter, or Galatea, Pygmalion's wife, would die." We all gasped and Maggie paused to smile reassuringly. "Pygmalion spent many nights creating this daughter. On the night of the first full moon he finished her. Legend stated that the moon shone brightly on her and made her sparkle. That night the Atrox came again. He brought the statue to life and took her down with him to Tartarus. What-"

            "Wait! You mean that the Atrox has a hija?! That's insane! What for?" Jimena shouted in shock.

            "The Atrox wanted a daughter to inherit some of his power. In case he was ever to be eliminated, he wanted someone to take his place. The only way to do that and ensure she would stay true to his legacy was to have a child. Unable to take a wife, the Atrox decided to have one made instead. He named her Melantha, the name means dark flower. She was beautiful in his eyes, and he loved her dearly. So much in fact, that he kept her hidden for many years. It wasn't until recently that he showed her to the Cincti," Maggie stated slowly. Something about the name reminded me of something. If only I could remember what it was.

            Catty said quietly, "How could something so evil love something?"

            "Everyone is capable of loving something." Maggie said simply. "Anyways, what the Atrox doesn't know is that Melantha does have a mother."

            I could already tell who Maggie was going to name as the mother but still it was shocking to hear her say it, "Selene blessed Melantha before the Atrox could get to her. When Pygmalion let the moon light in to see his creation he was also letting Selene see what he had created. Selene knew that if she were pure evil eventually she would be able to destroy the world. Selene only gave Melantha a bit of hope. I am not sure if it was enough to save us all though." Maggie shook her head sadly and looked out at the moon. 

            It took me a while to process everything, "So is Melantha good or evil?"

            Maggie looked at me sorrowfully, "At the moment I would suggest you all be on you best lookout. I don't know what she's up to. No one does. If you do see her, come to me immediately. She's much too powerful for any of you to defeat her. I will have to contact an upper member of the Atrox to come and retrieve her, if she is in this city."

            "Well are you sure we can't defeat her? I mean we took on Lambert and Aura and still kicked their butts. Surely she can't be much more powerful." Tianna said enthusiastically. Catty shivered and I looked down. We both had our own encounters with those two. I would personally like to forget that. 

            "Tianna, sweetheart, Melantha was created by the Atrox himself. She has his powers, she can do everything he can. His blood runs through her." Maggie replied as she set down her tea, "Now I suggest you all go home and get a good night's rest. Keep in touch though." She stood and walked towards the window in silence, waiting for all of us to leave. 

            I knew there was another reason I had come to Maggie, but I just couldn't remember. I supposed it wasn't that important, or I would have remembered. We left and headed towards Planet Bang.


	5. Stanton

**When something is in Italics then it's because it's being said in the minds not out loud. **

            I watched from the roof as the daughters left Maggie's. I wish I could have known what was said in there. Before Serena had entered Maggie I erased her memory of her question about me. I couldn't risk Maggie sending them to follow me. I had to gain their trust, and I couldn't do that with all of them suspicious of me. 

            Maggie had put a protection spell around it, so there was no way I could have used my power to tap into their minds. Even now what ever information the girls had learned in there was locked inside their mind. I silently cursed Maggie because of all her preparedness. 

            I noticed Maggie in the window. She was looking at me intently. Then she looked towards her girls. I followed her gaze, and once I looked back at her windows she was gone. I wondered if she really saw me, or if she was looking towards the moon that shone brightly behind me. 

            I quickly turned to shadow and went to the street. I reappeared in an ally to make sure no one saw me. I walked to the nearest park and found a bench to rest at. I had to think of steps for my next step. 

            Instead of thinking about my plan however, my thoughts turned to the night I first met Stanton. 

*~*Flashback*~*

            The whole Cincti was there. It was really nerve-racking considering I had never been around so many people before in my life. I looked at every single one of them through the curtain I was hiding behind. 

            My father wanted me to make a grand entrance, and I gave him the idea that they do in all the movies. Come from a room somewhere upstairs and gracefully walk down the stairs in all my royalty. He was if-y about the plan at first but I convinced him to see my way quickly. I thought it would be hilarious.

            Every one of them looked sickening evil, except for one. I was hoping that was the one that my father had betrothed me to. If it was then he must be Stanton, Prince of the Night. He was really good-looking with his dirty blonde hair and muscular body. Sure all the others had about the same look except with different hair colors but I could see their true forms without trying. He was the only person that wasn't twisted by evil. 

            I entered the good-looking guy's mind to see if he really was Stanton. I was praying with all my might he was. 

            Sure enough, as soon as I tried to enter, I heard him say to me, _"Stay out of my mind. You're not welcome."_ I knew that only the Prince of the Night could reply like that to anyone he liked. 

            I replied playfully, _"Aw… You're no fun. I only wanted to know your name."_

_  
            _The look on his face was truly priceless. He looked frightened and yet apprehensive at the same time, he was looking all over to see where I might be. He knew he would be in trouble for speaking with me like that. It was so hard not to laugh and give away my hiding place.

_            "No use trying to look for me, I'm hiding. You don't have to look so afraid. I promise I won't tell father that you got an attitude with me. I'm not that much of a brat," _I said to him soothingly. He seemed to ease just a little but still was very apprehensive.

_            "I'm sorry, princess. My name is Stanton."_ It occurred to me that father had yet to tell Stanton of his betrothal, I guess he wanted it to be a surprise. 

            I decided I wasn't going to tell him, _"Don't call me princess. I hate that. Why don't you call me by my real name? We are friends now, aren't we?"_

_            "I don't know your name, and besides it would be disrespectful." _He still continued to look for me, but this time more subtly.

_            "I guess you'll have to wait and find out my name then." _I left his mind quickly and called to my father stating I was ready, and getting impatient. 

            Father came to me and led me out of from behind the curtain. All eyes were on me as I walked down the stairs, with this silly smile on my face. I then realized how stupid I must look, or at least how stupid all of this might be looking at the moment. 

            No one got the pun as I continued walking down the stairs. Obviously, these people didn't watch many movies. I looked around for Stanton and saw that he was trying not to crack up. I was glad that at least someone got my joke. 

            When I was finally at the bottom of the stairs all eyes were on me. Well that is before they all bowed down. It was sort of nice and a little scary. 

            I was wearing an elegant, glittering black gown with a slit all the way up to my upper thigh. The front was a v-neck that wrapped around my neck showing my back. I had an elegant butterfly tattoo on my upper left shoulder. My eyes were covered in silver glitter with the top rimmed with gold. My hair was in loose curls that hung softly down my back.  

            I walked passed them all and gave each a friendly smile. I wasn't about to give them the wrong impression that I was a cold heartless bitch. 

            I was introduced to everyone and noticed that my father was saving Stanton for last. I wasn't expecting the conversation to happen as it did.

            "Stanton, this is your fiancé, Melantha." My father said. I really found it unnecessary because everyone had heard my name before I came down the stairs. The whole fiancé thing was unexpected though.

            Stanton sort of froze for a moment and a look of shock and panic swept quickly across his face. He covered it quickly and bent down to bow. He looked at me as if for the first time and examined me. He kissed my hand and looked approvingly towards my father.

            "When was the arranged my liege?" He asked nonchalantly. Stanton, I could tell was sneaky and manipulative. He could pass anything off. I began to wonder why he was against this arrangement. What man wouldn't want to marry me? It would give him ultimate power. 

            "I've always had it arranged. I had decided to keep it secret for my own reasons. Are you not happy with my daughter?" My father asked the question like it was nothing, and he didn't care about the response. Both Stanton and I knew that wasn't the case at all.

            "No my liege, I suppose I would have liked to be given a warning beforehand. Your daughter is very beautiful and I would be happy to marry her." Stanton said coolly. 

            My father seemed pleased with the answer and walked away. Me, on the other hand, could hear the insincerity in his voice. Music came on and Stanton and I began to dance. 

            As I danced with him I entered his mind to speak with him privately, _"Why are you so hesitant over our betrothal?"_

_            "I have no idea what you are talking about."_ He said casually.

_            "Bullshit. I know you're hiding something. What is it?"_ I demanded.

_            "I'm hiding nothing,"_ Stanton snapped back.

_            "Fine if you're going to be that way…"_ I quickly rushed into his head not giving him the chance to hide anything from me. He may be able to be prepared when my father is around, but this was unexpected. He would be totally vulnerable.

            I experienced all of his life in a flash, all the pain, torture, and loneliness. Then as I came to his present life, I felt a new feeling in him. One I had even yet to feel: True love.

            Inquisitive, I looked a little more into that feeling. As I looked at all his memories, I realized that it was a forbidden love. He was in love with a daughter. He would do anything for her, and that was why at the moment he was Prince of the Night. It was all to save her. 

            Immensely touched by his love for her and everything this poor boy had been through, a tear ran down my cheek. When I left his mind, he looked down ashamed and vulnerable. I touched his cheek and raised his face to mine and chastely kissed him. His eyes showed fear and worry. I realized he thought I was going to expose him for his treachery. 

            All I really wanted to do was to take him in my arms and tell him everything would be all right. That all this pain and torture was going to end. That he would be able to be with this Serena, and live the perfect life. No one should have to go through the pain that he has. 

            I pulled him into a close hug and whispered in his mind, _"Don't worry. I won't tell father. Your secret is safe with me."_

            He thanked me greatly as we started to dance again. Thankfully no one had noticed our little scene.

*~*End of Flashback*~*


	6. Confrontations

"I'm glad to see you think about me sometimes," A familiar voice said mockingly from behind me.

"Well if someone hadn't influenced me to then I wouldn't have." I snapped back. I quickly stood up and serenely turned around to face him.

Stanton quickly lost his playful look and turned serious, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be going now," I smiled politely and started to shadow. Before I could get away though, Stanton reached out and grabbed me.

"You're not going anywhere except back home," Stanton said simply. I rematerialized and glared at him.

"Let go of me." I could feel my powers build up, and when I got overemotional there was usually a bad result. There would be nothing that could stop it. Stanton was making me reach my boiling point.

I could see the electric sparks in the air as Stanton tried to use his powers to at least contain mine as best as he could. It felt like a heavy wet blanket was being wrapped around me. It was smart of him to do. It would dampen the effects of my power burst.

"If I let go will you at least let me talk to you for a minute? I can't have you running away so quickly…" Stanton loosened his grip as he waited for my response.

"Alright, but only for a minute." Stanton let go and I straightened my sleeve out, "You didn't have to hold me so tight."

"If I didn't you would have run away again," Stanton took a short step away from me to give me room.

We stood in silence for a minute before I asked, "So… are you going to talk or can I leave?"

Stanton looked at me curiously and replied coolly, "You know they'll never trust you. I just got back from seeing Serena. They aren't going to let you live if they find out who you are. They'll do everything they can to try and kill you."

"Let them try. I'm an immortal plus some. They couldn't even kill Lambert, what makes you think they could kill me?" I replied stubbornly.

"Either way, Melantha, they won't trust you. You can't turn to them for help. You'll have to just accept your life the way it is." Stanton took a step closer as if to comfort me if I needed it.

I backed away from him and turned, "You don't know what it feels like! You don't have that little linger of hope that there will be something more out there for you tomorrow! That maybe you could have a life outside all this and that you might be able to do something great for the world."

Stanton stood behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. He whispered, "I know more about that than you think."

I turned around and cried on his shoulder. I don't know how long I was there before I realized what I was doing. I quickly threw Stanton to the ground and shadowed out.

I reappeared at my apartment building and laid down for a rest before I went back to school tomorrow.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day when I arrived at school I saw the Goddesses standing around in the hall before class. I rushed over to them and made a big smile appear on my face, "Hey guys! What's up?"

I could hear my voice oozing with fake happiness. After last night I just wasn't in the mood to be happy, but I wasn't about to let it spoil my plans.

They all looked at me surprised for a minute. Vanessa then said, "Hey Melanie." Everyone else said a quiet hi afterwards.

We sort of stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Finally I said with fake hurt, "I'm sorry did I interrupt something? Should I leave?" I looked at them all sadly yet with hope that they didn't want me to. I could feel Serena poking around my brain again and let her see a very cut version of last night and changed Stanton's image. I made it look like a normal boyfriend-girlfriend fight.

Jimena who looked like she was ready to get down to business said, "Actually-" and took a step towards me.

Serena interrupted her and said nicely, "you weren't interrupting anything."

"Serena!" Jimena whispered.

"Jimena," Catty whispered in return and gave her a look. Jimena shut up and crossed her arms, studying me.

"Oh," was all I said. I was going for the shy approach now. I didn't know what else to do to get close to them. I had to let them become my friend instead of push myself on them, although I was running out of time.

"Do you mind if I hang with you guys? I mean you all are so far the only friends I've made around here." I looked at them all hopefully. Jimena's eyes lightened but she still held the same stand-offy stance.

"Of course! I know how it feels to be the new girl." Tianna said comfortingly. Everyone shook their heads happily except Jimena.

Vanessa jabbed Jimena in the ribs so she said, "¡Claro que si!"

The bell rang suddenly and everyone started rushing to first class. Vanessa shouted to me before she left, "You can find us at lunch again, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot!" I replied and happily waved goodbye. I was getting to them slowly but surely. I just hoped they'd go along with my plan.

The halls were empty by the time I thought of going to class. As soon as I turned I ran into someone. Automatically I knew who it was.

"_Stalking people is against the law,_" I told him. I looked up at Stanton expectantly.

"_Well, surprise-surprise now I know where to find you in the daytime._" He said smirking.

I took a step towards him to put us closer together, reached up and pulled him down to my level and whispered in his ear, "You've always known where to find me."

I stood there for a moment in that position, waiting. Finally Stanton couldn't take it anymore. He backed away and quietly shouted, "God! Why do you always do that to me? Why do you have to tease me like that?"

I smiled coyly and said, "Well, hun, it's the only way I know how to get you. I know you'll always back off after I do that because you're so much in love with your precious Goddess."

"Shh… you never know who might be listening." Stanton quickly looked around suspiciously and then covered my mouth.

I started laughing and so he took he hand away. Once I was done I said, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I have to talk to Serena about something. I'm trying to keep everyone off your trail. It's harder to do with the Regulators. They've come so close every time. I can't keep hiding you. You have to come home soon."

"Please Stanton, just a few more days. Really, that's all I think I'll need. I just need to catch the Goddesses using their powers and then I'll be set," I said pleadingly.

"I don't know how much more time I can get. The Atrox is furious! You know that right?"

"Well of course Daddy's upset. His one and only daughter has escaped his clutches. What else would you expect? Him to be happy I left?" I asked him curiously.

"Just know I'm going through hell just for you," Stanton replied.

"There's only one other person you'd do that for," I paused. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Stanton heard it also, I could feel his powers starting to build up for shadowing.

I threw out my senses and realized it was Serena. "Well speak of the devil. Don't want her catching us together that would just ruin everything," I said sarcastically. I pinched his cheek playfully and said, "Toodles!"

I shadowed out but lingered to watch what Stanton would say. He could still feel my presence and watched my shadow. When Serena showed up she looked suspicious.

"Who were you talking to? I could've sworn I heard another voice," she asked as she gave him a quick hug.

"No one, there's no one here but me," Stanton said as he pulled Serena closer and shadowed them both out of the school.


	7. Darma Bookstore

Later that day, after school was out, I decided to try and get closer to Catty. For some reason I thought she would be the hardest to get to, if not her then Jimena.

As I walked into Darma Bookstore, the smell of comfort and warmth encircled me. The bells jingled once the door was shut and Catty came out from the back humming a tune.

I pretended to be nonchalant, and that I hadn't noticed Catty yet as I carefully walked down a random aisle examining things.

Once Catty had recognized me she smiled warmly, "Hey, Melanie! What brings you here?"

"I'm searching for a birthday present, for my- uh- my old friend from Greece. She loves candles and I just thought I check this place out to see what kind of candles they might have. What are you doing here?" I let out a sigh of relief once I finished talking. That was a close one.

"Oh my mom owns the store, and she leaves me to run it sometimes when she's busy. Is there anything I could help you find? What candle might your friend want?"

"I'm not to sure," I replied uncertainly as I glanced around the room. At the end of the aisle I saw this wonderful looking flower candle. It was a black rose to be exact.

"Oh, I think she'd love this one!" I exclaimed as I walked over to pick up the candle.

I picked it up and brought it to my nose when Catty said, "Ah, the dark flower. It's used for spells to ward off dark spirits, or" she paused and laughed, "bad boyfriends."

"Hmm… dark flower." I replied softly. The meaning of my name, how fitting. The candle smelt wonderful, like the night air after a fresh rainfall. I think I just might have to buy it.

Catty stopped suddenly when I had repeated the words dark flower. She looked at me in a whole new light. Perplexed, I rushed into her mind to see what it was she was thinking.

Oh no, I thought to myself quietly. Maggie had told them the meaning of my name. Stupid old lady, why did she have to do that?

"Catty, is something wrong?" I asked suddenly so she didn't get suspicious.

Before Catty could answer however, the bells rang in the front of the store signaling someone had entered. As soon as her back was turned I cursed silently.

I was relieved to find that Catty hadn't made the connection yet about my name and the flower's. She just thought it was a coincidence and it reminded her of the Daughters' mission.

I heard distant talking and quickly recognized the newcomer's voice, wait there were two voices. Damn, Stanton's here, with Serena. Something must be up. I wondered what it was that Stanton told her.

I could hear their voices coming closer. I was stuck. There was no where I could hide. Stanton could blow my cover; we weren't supposed to be seen together, anywhere.

"_Hello, my pretty._" He said playfully inside my head. There goes my chances of escaping, I thought to myself. Stanton knew he had cornered me, that ass.

"_What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!_" I demanded.

"_Oh I just thought I'd meet Serena's new friend. You don't mind do you?_" he replied casually.

"_You asshole._" I said to him just before they came into viewing distance.

I tried to hide myself or look completely engrossed in something as they got closer to me.

"_I've got you now. There's no where to go or hide, Melantha. They'd be more suspicious of you than they already are if you just disappeared._" Stanton said teasingly as if sensing my urge to escape.

"_Screw you._" I shot back as I picked up a book and thumbed through it. I was trying to look inconspicuous.

"_Ow, that hurt,_ Stanton replied jokingly.

"Melanie! How are you?" Serena asked as she pulled me into a friendly embrace.

I was a little taken aback by this newfound closeness to her. I never took Serena to be the hugging type. What was going on here?

I returned the hug quickly and replied, "I'm good. And you."

"Fine, just fine. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Stanton. Stanton this is Melanie, our new friend who just moved here from Greece." Serena motioned us together and Stanton and I shook hands.

"Nice to meet you- I'm sorry what was your name again?" Stanton asked innocently.

I smiled as cordially as I could, "Its Melanie. It's nice to meet you also." Stanton shook my hand for a long time and squeezed it playfully.

Catty and Serena looked at each other curiously. I finally yanked my hand away and looked at Stanton strangely, then at Serena and Catty questioningly. I was hoping they would buy my act.

They did, "So, Melanie, are you going to buy that candle for your friend?" Catty asked suddenly.

"Yes, I think I will." I followed Catty to the register with the candle and as she rung it up; I picked up on Stanton and Serena's mental conversation.

"_So is she the one?_" Serena asked hopefully. Was I what one? I wondered curiously.

"_No, she's not. She's just a regular girl._" Stanton replied reassuringly. Oh great, Serena remembered her question about me. Thank goodness she went to Stanton instead of Maggie.

"_Are you sure? She really does seem suspicious. I mean the timing and where she's from and everything. Also, I can't get into her mind. I keep getting these fake memories and things. It's so strange._"

Before I could concentrate on the rest of what they were talking about Catty interrupted, "So what's your friend's name?"

"What friend?" I asked annoyed. I was desperate to hear the rest of what Serena and Stanton were talking about.

Catty looked at me like I was from another planet. She rolled her eyes and put the candle in the bag.

I quickly came to my senses and cursed to myself. "I'm sorry I was just… um… thinking about something. My friend's name is… uh…" I paused. What would be a good Greek name? Come on, think! I told myself quietly.

"Her name is… uh… Nicole." Nicole? I thought to myself. That's not even a Greek name, it sounded more American. I looked at Catty intently hoping she wouldn't get suspicious. "I don't know why I couldn't just think of her name. That was really strange, I guess it was because I was so deep in thought about something else when you asked the question."

"Yeah. Here you go," Catty replied shortly as she handed the bad to me. I smiled meekly at her and took it.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes I just get so deep in thought that I forget where I'm at and everything." I offered the apology hoping she would take it.

Catty seemed to soften, "It's ok, really. Sometimes when I'm painting I get so caught up that I do the same thing as you."

"Hey you want to go out for some pizza or something? I'm starving." I said suddenly. It sounded like a great way to get closer to her.

"I'd lo-" Catty was interrupted by Serena.

"Actually, sorry Melanie, Catty and I have something we really have to do. Will you be at Planet Bang tonight? You should go, we'll see you there ok?" Serena asked as she stepped behind the desk with Catty. Stanton soon followed staring at me with warning.

"_You're pushing things, Melantha. Just go,_" The words swept across my mind. I made a mental note to ask him why I was pushing things later.

I glared at Stanton for a minute and then faced the girls with compliance, "Oh ok. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude or anything. I'll go now. See you guys tonight."

I quickly left the store, but not before hearing Catty ask, "Why'd you do that Serena? I actually wanted to have some pizza. Besides she seems nice enough, I don't know why you don't trust her. Just give her a chance."

I smiled happily to myself. I had received Catty's trust, I didn't realize though that she wasn't the one who'd be hard to get close to. It would be Serena, and that was probably going to take some work.


	8. Planet Bang

I floated over the crowd heading into Planet Bang. There were some perks at being the primal source of evil's daughter, I thought to myself. I floated lazily over the crowd inside looking for a safe spot to land.

I could sense Followers crawling all over the place. I'd have to be careful not to come into contact with any of them. If I did that'd mean big trouble for me.

None of the Followers knew what I looked like, but they knew of me. To them however I would just be a rumor, most of them were unsure if what they heard about me was true. If they ever were to touch me however, they would know instantly who I was. They would be able to sense my father's power flowing through my veins.

I spotted a dark corner where no one was standing. I quickly appeared there and made my way towards the dance floor where the Daughters were dancing.

I stood behind the circle that had surrounded them watching them dance. Their moves were slow and sensuous, moving perfectly to the beat.

I admired them. They had so much life in them. They were young and had their whole lives ahead of them, even if they did only have until 17 to be a goddess. I wish I could have that.

Just as a new song came, I felt a hand daringly touch my waist, and someone whisper in my ear, "Let's dance."

The sudden urge to dance with this stranger was overwhelming. My back was still turned to him as we began to move to the beat. His hand was still on my waist, as he led me further away from the Daughters.

We continued dancing but walking backwards at the same time. Finally when we had reaching the back of the club I turned around to face him. He was about 5 inches taller than me, with shaggy blonde hair which hung a little into his light blue eyes.

I remembered seeing him around school, but I couldn't remember his name. He was one of those boys who were staring at me suggestively in the hall, when I had followed Catty into the bathroom.

"What's your name?" I whispered suddenly. My own voice surprised me. What was it about this guy that was getting to me?

"Blake," he said quietly in my ear. His lips grazed my cheek as he pulled away. The sense of his touch right there made my skin tingle.

Suddenly I didn't care anymore. It wasn't like I was ever going to see this guy again. I boldly put my hand gently behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He returned it without hesitation.

It was my first, and probably my last kiss ever. In all the centuries that I have lived I never once had my first real kiss.

Sure, I had kissed Stanton that one time, but I don't think that counted. It was more of a friendly kiss. It had no meaning, but this kiss had meaning.

"_What the hell are you doing? It's too dangerous to be at Planet Bang!_" A voice whipped angrily across my head. I abruptly pulled away from Blake, and looked around confused.

The daze seemed to be lifted and I realized where I was. The music beat loudly through my body, in a fast paced beat. I suddenly spotted Stanton in the crowd storming angrily towards me.

What in the world had I done? It wasn't like me to kiss a random person. I looked back at Blake, who seemed hurt and confused that I had stopped.

I smiled shyly at him and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here. I have to go."

Blake looked shocked and shouted, "Melanie, wait!" Before he could say anything else I ran into the crowd. I moved as fast as I could away from Stanton, I was too embarrassed to talk to him.

I was still walking quickly, glancing behind me every once in a while, when I ran into someone. We both said, "Oomph," in unison.

"Watch it, b-" the punk stopped suddenly and looked at me. His eyes suddenly went wide with fear. Crap! I just ran into a Follower.

What was I going to do? The boy bowed suddenly and said with fear in his voice, "I'm sorry, my liege. It was my mistake."

People around us stopped dancing and stared at us strangely. I was starting to panic. More and more people started staring at me and this boy. What was I going to do?

"Please don't, please, just stand up," I pleaded quietly with the boy. I grabbed him lightly and tried to bring him up from his bowing position but he quickly jerked away from me.

"Stand!" A strong voice commanded from behind me. I realized it was Stanton. I looked at him pleadingly, then noticed behind him was Serena, and the rest of the Daughters.

The boy looked even more terrified now as he stood. I suddenly heard Stanton whisper across my mind, "_You know what you have to do._"

I looked down unwillingly, "_If I use that much power he'll find me. I can't go back Stanton, please! Isn't there another way?_"

"_I'm sorry but no, there isn't._" Stanton looked at me comfortingly.

The boy looked confused, and Serena suddenly stepped forward, "Stanton! What's going on here? What is she?" Stanton held her back as she started coming towards me. She struggled, but it was no use against Stanton.

I looked back at the Daughters solemnly. I was so close to finishing my plan, now I'll never get another chance. I dreaded what I'd go through the minute father came to claim me.

I felt the power build up and flow through my whole body. It tingled ferociously, ready to be released. It had a hunger all its own. I looked at the Daughters one last time, each of them looked confused and ready to fight.

I mouthed, "I'm sorry." Before I let the power explode. A dark cloud burst from my body, entering the minds of everyone there. The only one immune to it was Stanton. He stood there looking at it all in awe.

Just as quickly as it had come out, the dark cloud slammed back into my body. A bright light emanated from me as I collapsed to the floor. Stanton caught me before I hit the ground and held me close.

I looked around weakly as everyone came out of the trance I had put upon them. They all looked at each other confused and the party started again as if nothing had ever happened. None of them would ever remember what had just taken place.

The boy I had run into looked at Stanton confused for a minute and started dancing again. I saw Blake standing behind Stanton, looking at me concerned. I wondered if he had been standing there when the scene had occurred.

"_I'm sorry Melantha, it had to be done._" Stanton whispered across my mind as he brushed back my hair that was in my face. I smiled mildly back at him in response before I passed out.


	9. Recovering

In my dreams I imagined father coming to claim me. His dark cloud wrapped lovingly around me, yet I could feel the anger growing deep inside. As he began carrying me closer to home I began struggling.

I didn't want to go home, I couldn't. As I began struggling more, the cloud wrapped tighter and tighter around me. Finally, I couldn't breathe…

I awoke with a start, my heart was racing wildly. Bright sunlight blinded me as I looked around. I was almost comforted that I would be able to see the sun again before I went back home.

As I sat up, I realized I was tangled in the sheets I was sleeping on. I guess that was my dream cloud strangling me.

The room I was in was cozy. It almost had this princess feel to it. I looked at the nightstand next to me and saw a clock. It wasn't digital so I quickly turned it the other way.

I began to wonder where I was, this most definitely wasn't a hotel room or my apartment I had been renting. I could hear quiet murmurings coming from the hallway.

I wished desperately I hadn't drained my powers last night so I could find out who was talking. I would also be able to escape, but right now I couldn't even shadow. I would be this helpless for a whole day.

Finally the voices quieted and the doorknob turned. I took a deep breath as the door opened. I expected Regulators, or members of the Cincti to walk through the door. I was completely, and utterly shocked to see Vanessa and Tianna instead. I was so relived I couldn't breathe.

"Hey, Melanie, it's nice to see you up," Tianna said when she looked at me.

"Yeah you gave us quiet a scare last night. You just passed out, thank goodness Stanton caught you. You could have had a concussion. Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost," Vanessa paused and came towards me.

"I-" I tried to say, but as soon as Vanessa came close enough I pulled her into a hug. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Maybe I had a chance after all!

Vanessa pulled away and I said quietly and hoarsely, "Thank you."

"It's no problem. I wanted to take you to a hospital but Stanton wouldn't let me. He said-" She paused and quickly looked towards Tianna who made a motion as if to tell Vanessa to stop talking.

"What did he say?" I asked still hoarse and talking in a whisper. My mouth was dry, and throat hurt badly. It felt like I had screamed all night long.

Vanessa looked panicked for a minute before Tianna cut in, "He said… you didn't need to go, that you would probably wake up soon. We all expected you to wake up sooner." They both sighed and Vanessa offered to go and get me some tea for my throat.

It drove me insane that I couldn't just look into their heads to see what Stanton had really said. It just then occurred to me that I would have no way of contacting Stanton. I had to ask him what really happened.

Tianna looked at me curiously for a minute before she said, "So what happened to you? Do you think some one drugged your drink?"

I managed to get out, "I don't know."

Vanessa quickly came back in with some tea. Behind her Catty, Serena, and Jimena came in. They all smiled at me warmly.

Once I had drank the tea, I was able to speak more clearly, "Where am I?"

Vanessa was the one to speak up, "You're at my house. It was the one closest to the club."

"Oh," I looked at them all. They came to the bed and I pulled my legs to my body so they could sit. It felt some what like a sleep-over. I wish I could have had one of those. They sounded like fun.

"Are you sure some vato didn't drug your drink?" Jimena asked me. You could tell she was worried about me. I wondered if I had said someone had drugged my drink, if she'd go and hunt him down and have a little _talk_ with him.

I smiled at the thought. I wish I had friends who would do that for me.

"I didn't have a drink at the club," I said, "I hadn't even been there that long. I remember seeing you guys dance, and then I danced with this guy," I paused. Blake, I thought to myself dreamily. He was a good kisser.

"Ah, someone has a crush," Catty said teasingly. "Who is he?"

I looked at her surprised. "No I don't," I said defiantly.

"Yes you do. I could see it in your eyes. They got all dreamy-looking, like Vanessa's does when she thinks about Michael," Catty said playfully.

"I do not do that," Vanessa replied defensively and hit Catty with one of her pillows. She looked around at all the others, "Do I?"

They all said, "Yes," in unison. Vanessa turned a shade of red. We all laughed for a minute, until I heard a bell ring. It echoed quietly down through the house.

Vanessa looked up, "I wonder who that could be." She got up off of the bed and went out of her bedroom. I guess it was the doorbell.

"Well come on, Melanie, 'fess up. Who do you like?" Tianna asked lightheartedly.

Without warning, a voice whispered in my head, "_Lucky girl._" With my powers so low I wasn't able to detect who was in my head. I couldn't even say anything back.

Not meaning to, I suddenly said out-loud, "Stanton?" My heart beat excitedly and a goofy grin crossed my face. Finally I would be able to get some answers! The silence in the room after I said that was deathly. Serena glared at me suspiciously.

I looked at them all not realizing why they were all glaring at me and said, "I thought I heard his voice. Is he here? I want to thank him for catching me."

Serena said suddenly, "You have a crush on my boyfriend?"

It then occurred to me what I had said. It was perfect timing of course. That was just my luck. "No! I don't have a crush on your boyfriend! I just thought I heard his voice in the hallway, that's all."

Serena looked at me suspiciously, "If not Stanton, then who do you have a crush on?"

"I," great I was going to have to tell them who to save my ass. This was just perfect! "Blake," I said reluctantly. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. It was still quiet, even without my powers I could tell they were deciding whether or not to trust me.

Before anyone could say anything, Stanton and Vanessa walked through the door. "_Hey, Sunshine._" Stanton whispered across my mind. I desperately wanted to be able to communicate back.

Serena quickly went protectively to Stanton. Vanessa looked at everyone innocently, "What happened? The silence in here could kill."

"Nothing, Melanie told us who she's crushing on," Catty said quietly. I looked at Serena and Stanton. They seemed to be having a mental conversation. Oh, how I wished I could her.

Vanessa smiled and took her place on the bed again, "Oh really? Who?"

Stanton seemed to liven up suddenly, "Yes, Melanie, who do you have a crush on?"

"No one," I looked towards Catty desperately and she whispered who it was in Vanessa's ear.

"_So, you have a crush on Blake? The mysterious dancer?"_ Stanton's eyes lit up with playfulness. He was getting a kick out of being able to tease me, and me not being able to do anything about it.

I didn't care if I'd be even more drained after I did this. I closed my eyes tight on concentrated. I could feel what little power I had build up. It tickled delightfully across my head. I truly missed the feeling.

"_Don't hurt yourself,_" Stanton warned.

When I finally had enough power to send the thought out I smiled triumphantly. My message to Stanton was, "_Screw you._"

Stanton looked at me and smiled. I looked at everyone around me. It seemed to be a Kodak moment. I really wish I had a camera.

I sat up slowly, so I didn't get dizzy. "Thanks really, for the hospitality. I should get home though, so I can get cleaned up and everything. I also have a ton of homework to do, since I came late to school all my teachers wanted me to catch up."

Sure it was a lie. I wasn't going to do my homework for anything. I was just hoping that once I did get the chance to be alone Stanton would find me and we could have a little chat. I was still bewildered as to why I was in the hands of the Daughters and not my father.

"Do you think you're well enough?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine, a little drained, but fine." Finally the first truth I've told them in a while. Well, besides the whole Blake thing.

"Ok…" Vanessa said quietly. Everyone was silent for a minute.

Serena seemed a little relieved that I was leaving. Jimena looked at Serena questioningly and jumped up, "Hey, come on chica I'll give you a ride."

I said goodbye to everyone. Before I left I looked at Stanton and discreetly tapped my head. He got the hint and smiled deviously.

I got into Jimena's car and we left, the music blaring loudly down the street.


	10. Making Plans

The car ride was eerily quiet as we drove towards my apartment. Even without my powers working I could tell Jimena had something she wanted to talk to me about. It made me extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"You don't really have a crush on Stanton do you?" Jimena asked me threateningly at the next red light we stopped at.

"What? Eww…" I stuck out my tongue for emphasis. "He's like m-" I stopped, I was about to say like my brother. If he were actually like my brother that would be really twisted. "He's really not my type."

Jimena seemed a little relieved that I said that, "Bueno. We all think you're cool. If you actually had a crush on Stanton that would have caused problems, you know?"

"Yeah, thanks." I replied quietly.

"It seems like you and Stanton had met before. Have you?" Jimena pause and looked at me before continuing down the street, "Normally Stanton isn't so friendly to other people. I mean, he treats you like he's known you for a while. I've never seen him tease anyone but you really,"

A lump formed in the back of my throat. I swallowed, hard, before answering, "No, I haven't met him before. I just thought that's how he was with everyone."

"Hmm…" Jimena replied quietly, deep in thought. We drove the rest of the way to my place in silence.

When we finally arrived I spoke, "Thanks for the ride. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday."

Jimena looked unsure for a minute, "We're all going to get pizza later. You know just hang out. You want to come?"

I smiled, "I'd love to."

"Alright, We'll pick you up at about 8."

I shook my head in compliance and got out of the car. Just as I was about to shut the door Jimena yelled out to me, "Hey!"

I looked back in the car confused. I wondered what she wanted, or if she had a premonition.

Jimena looked at me worriedly, her eyes dilated somewhat, "Ten cuidado. Ok? Be very careful."

"I will," I said reassuringly. I shut the door and watched Jimena drive off. I cringed to myself, wishing I could have seen what she saw. I was going to go insane if I didn't get my powers back soon.

It was eerie having to know that something bad was going to happen, but not know what it was exactly. I shivered and walked into the building.

In the waiting area for the apartment manager, I saw Blake sitting there. My heart did a little flip. Although he wasn't the person I was thinking about seeing at the moment, he was the next best thing.

He looked up at me suddenly and smiled. He had a great smile. He walked towards me slowly, "Hey, Melanie. How are you doing?"

I looked at him strangely for a moment, "How do you know where I live?" No one knew where I lived. How could he?

"I didn't," Blake said quietly. I could see he was holding back a smile.

My eyes widened and I could feel the heat come to my cheeks, "Oh. Well… you know… I just thought that…" I looked around, anywhere was better than here at the moment.

"I'm here because a friend of mine lives here," He motioned upwards with his eyes signaling his friend lived on the next floor. "We're going to a rave later on if you'd like to come." His invitation was tempting but I had already made plans with Jimena.

I didn't say anything and just shook my head. Blake continued looking at me intently. I could see a flicker of hurt cross his eyes when I didn't respond to his offer.

"I'm glad to see you're all right. You didn't look to good at Planet Band last night. I mean you looked amazing, but I'm saying after we danced," Blake said as he reached out and rubbed my arm.

I giggled. I've never giggled before, it was a funny feeling. "Yeah, I don't know what came over me," I just couldn't stop blushing! Where he touched me it tingled fiercely. What was it about him?

I looked up at him and smiled warmly. He bent down to give me a kiss. Just as his lips were inches from mine someone shouted, "Blake!"

He stopped hovering there, right before our lips touched. I could feel his warm breath on me. He pulled away and looked towards his friend, and I shadowed.

I couldn't believe it! My powers should have been drained still. I tried my hardest to reappear again, but despite my best efforts I couldn't. I guess my powers would be acting a little funky until they came back in full strength.

I watched as Blake waved to his friend and turned back towards me. He looked confused and looked around for me. He shook his head disapprovingly, and then went to his friend.

I watched them leave, and then flew to my room. I reappeared at my door and opened it quickly. My room was completely dark and I rested against my door and sighed.

"What took you so long?" A voice said teasingly deep within the darkness.

I screamed loudly and shadowed again. I cursed silently to myself, and made my molecules slam back together. It hurt like hell. I really wished my powers were working properly. Technically however they shouldn't even be working at all. What was going on?

After I reappeared, the voice said, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

I finally recognized the voice. I turned the light on and saw Stanton sitting on my rented couch. He looked smug.

"You ass." I snapped back, and motioned with my hand like I was hitting him upside the head. It would have been nice to have my telekinesis back. I could have just thrown a pillow at him.

I was surprised however when a pillow did go flying at Stanton. He shouted, "Hey! I thought your powers were drained. How'd you do that?"

"I don't know, serves you right though. I guess I'm back," I smiled self-righteously and motioned for another pillow to hit him just for the heck of it.

He dodged this one and looked at me quizzically. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, what am I still doing here?" I went to sit next to him on the couch. It seemed like such a strange question to ask, but I needed to know.

"I don't know. After you fainted and the girls sort of crowded around you, I kept expecting him to show up. Even their moon amulets were glowing brightly, but he never came," Stanton told me incredulous.

"Do you think he knows?" I asked quietly.

"Of course he does, Melantha. I just don't know why he didn't come get you. He knows you're here in town. Your power burst should have acted like a homing beacon. It's really strange, not even the Cincti mentioned anything last night." Stanton said the last sentence quietly.

"Really? Damnit! Then I don't have as much time as I thought. What's the moon phase tonight?"

"What does the moon phase have to do with anything?" Stanton asked curiously.

"Just tell me," I demanded.

"I think it's a Full moon, why?" Stanton asked again.

"Alright, it should work then." I looked at Stanton and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, "Love you. Now get out!"

Stanton looked at me baffled, "Melantha? What's going on? What are you going to do?"

I pulled Stanton off my couch and started rushing him towards my door. When he got the hint I wasn't going to tell him, he tried the easy way. I could feel his mind trying to enter mine. I instantly put up a barricade.

"Tisk, tisk. It's rude to go where you're not welcome. Now, go away, like a good little boy." I patted his cheek and opened the door.

"Melantha! What are you going to do?" Stanton shouted, unnerved and worried.

As soon as he was out of my apartment I paused, "I'm not exactly sure." I looked at him seriously for a moment to let him know it was the truth, and then brought back my playful smile.

"Buh-bye, Stanton." I said and kissed him playfully on the cheek one last time before I slammed the door in his face.

I quickly locked it and looked out the peephole. Stanton stood there for a minute, confused. Almost as if he knew I was looking at him smiled mysteriously, and hit the door with his fist hard, then shadowed out.

When I made sure he was gone, I opened the door. Other neighbors came out of their apartments to see what had happened also.

I smiled at them warmly and looked at the door. Stanton had left a big whole where he had punched. I wondered what he had in mind and why he did that.


	11. Strange Winds

As I waited outside for Jimena, I felt a peculiar breeze wrap comfortingly around me. It made my little hairs stand on edge. It twisted up my body to my face and caressed my cheek. I could almost feel the warmth of someone's touch.

Quickly, I released my senses, but came up with nothing. I stretched as far as around the corner and could even feel the Daughters coming.

There was no other presence in the air, though. A shiver ran down my back. I thought I was powerful enough that not even a high member of the Cincti could block me. Hell, I even thought my father couldn't block me.

I had all of his power, plus some. I'm not sure where I had inherited my special powers from, but I had them, and made sure my father didn't know about them.

It seemed ages before the Daughters showed up. I was so relieved when they did though. I could hear the music pounding from the car; I could even feel the vibrations on the street.

I smiled slyly and looked down the street again before stepping into the car. I could see the girls looking at me in awe.

I didn't want to gloat but I did look particularly good tonight. I was dressed tight, super low-rise black jeans, with a slinky black and silver halter top, it had phoenix and floral designs and only had a string to tie in the back. It was very revealing. I applied glitter all over my body and just seemed to shimmer every where, especially under the moonlight. My hair hung all the way down to my jeans, very straight and silky.

"Hey hot stuff!" Catty shouted teasingly. I smiled coyly in reply as I sat down.

"Good thing you dressed for clubbing, because we had changed our minds and decided to go to a rave!" Serena yelled excitedly over the music.

"Yeah, we were going to call, but we didn't have your number," Vanessa, who was sitting beside me, whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, I guess I got away lucky with that one!" I replied for all of them to hear.

Jimena smiled wily and said, "Well! Let's hit it!" She punched the gas and we were off at a dangerously fast speed towards the outskirts of LA.

If I wasn't immortal I would have feared for my life with Jimena at the wheel. There was only 1 stop light that she actually stopped at. She definitely has lived la vida loca, as she called it.

While sitting quietly in the car, I tried to enter her mind to read the premonition she had about me earlier. The strange thing was I couldn't enter her mind.

I began to panic when I tried to enter the minds of the other girls. Theirs were all blocked off also. What the hell?

I knew my powers were back to full strength. I had been practicing after Stanton left. Why couldn't I get into their heads?

Suddenly a glint caught my eye on Vanessa's neck. To help cover my intentions when I grabbed Vanessa's new necklace I said, "Wow, what I pretty necklace! Where'd you get it?"

I hated that necklace with all my might. It was a necklace that blocked mind reading. I couldn't remember what goddess has made it and I didn't particularly care at the moment. It was in the shape of a dragon. Dragons were fierce protectors and did their job well.

"Oh, a friend of mine. She's sort of like my mentor, I guess," Vanessa said nervously as she gently took the necklace out of my hands. Before she had taken the charm away from me however, I was able to get a peek in her mind.

All of the Daughters had received the necklace. Strange thing was that they had an extra necklace. It was in Serena's pocket. I wondered why Maggie would give them an extra one. Who was it for?

We finally reached the rave. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I could feel the strange breeze wrap around me again. I gasped and shivered, the wind was filled with bad intentions.

"Melanie? What is it?" Vanessa asked alarmed. As soon as she spoke, the breeze left me. From behind me I could hear her gasp too.

"What was that?" Vanessa said with a ghostly tone in her voice. Her moon amulet, along with the rest of the Daughter's shined fiercely.

Automatically I could feel their powers start to build up. The air around me seemed to get denser. Sparks of electricity came out when Vanessa reached out to touch me because of the difference of our powers.

I jerked away quickly and said, "Ouch!"

The rest of the Daughter's came quickly to our side, looking around curiously and protectively.

"Do you think it's her?" Catty asked quietly.

My eyes widened, how could I tell them it wasn't me? "Who?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"Melantha," Tianna said subconsciously. As if on cue, right after Tianna had said that a violent wind blew through. Sand pebbles hit the bare parts of my body hard. It felt like little needles stinging. What was going on?

"Tianna! Cállate," Jimena shouted harshly over the wind. Just as quickly as it had come the wind stopped.

We all looked around us, suspicious. It was eerily quiet. It didn't feel safe to be outside anymore.

Most of the people, who were outside, were now coming out from their hiding places. Soon they all started their own little party again.

"I think we should go inside now." I said softly and slowly.

Everyone nodded in agreement and we headed towards the party. It felt nice to hear the music pound through my body. As soon as we hit the dance floor I began to dance. The others also began to dance with me.

We all moved in time and to the beat. Kids who had been dancing around us started to stare at us in awe. You could tell that most of the guys were having some very x-rated thoughts about us.

I felt truly happy for once in my life. I felt like a normal teenager. I could feel the joy rush through my whole body.

Finally the song we were all dancing to stopped and a new one started. Our dance group broke up and went off to dance with others.

Before Jimena left she whispered in my ear, "We should all dance together more often. It adds a little spice to have a sixth in our little group."

I looked back, smiled, and yelled over the music, "I wish!"

Jimena shot me a curious look, shrugged and began dancing with someone. 

I continued dancing solo, politely turning away from any guy who tried to dance with me. I closed my eyes and let the music take over.

I don't know how long I had danced for when I felt a hand rest slightly on my shoulders then run gently down my back. I got the familiar tingle, as he rested his hands on my waist and slowly circled them around me.

I smiled and turned around to face Blake. We began dancing very sinuously. When the song ended he led me through the crowd to the back.

"I'm glad you decided to show up. It wouldn't have been much fun without you." Blake said as he brushed away some sand that had stuck to my shoulder.

"It was sort of a last minute idea," I replied.

"You look amazing tonight," he said as he looked me over, his thoughts were obvious.

"Thanks," I paused.

A sudden thought occurred to me. I quickly grabbed Blake's wrist to read his watch. It read 11:30, I didn't have much longer. We all had already been here an hour. Time flies fast.

As sensing that I had to leave, Blake quickly stole a kiss. It started off slow and chaste, but quickly turned hungry. I returned the kiss, knowing this was probably going to be my last. I could wait a little while longer to finish my plan.

It was so hard to pull away from him, but I had to. Any longer and I didn't know what I would do. Actually I did, I would take Blake away from here and do some very dirty things. I couldn't though. It wouldn't be fair to him.

"I'm sorry Blake. I have to-" Blake put a finger to my mouth to silence me.

He looked at me sorrowfully, "I know, you have to go."

I smiled sweetly and touched his cheek, "I really am sorry."

"Go," He said quietly. I could tell he was hurt. I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and left to find everyone. I felt oddly dizzy after leaving him.

Once we were all out of the club and near Jimena's car I stopped walking. I looked around; we were a pretty safe distance from people.

They all turned around to look at me.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I need to tell you guys something. Something important," I said loudly for all of them to hear. They all looked at me questioningly.

**AN: **I put this chapter out quickly, because I'm going on vacation for a week (I know I'm going to leave you in suspense! I'm really sorry :( ). It's a little rushed so there'll probably be a few mistakes. If there are any big ones please let me know. I might be able to get another chap up tomorrow but I doubt it. I know however when I do get back I'll look over the chapter and make some changes, so I could take some things out that I didn't like (or add stuff), I don't know though. Hope you guys enjoyed my story so far and thanks a ton for reading!


	12. Confessions

A small wind blew by me. I could feel his presence in it. Serena smiled suddenly, "Stanton!"

"_Stanton! What are you doing here?!?_" I shouted into his head as he appeared.

He smiled haughtily at me, "_Protection._"

Serena started to get suspicious. She looked back and forth between me and Stanton. I could tell she knew we were having a mental conversation.

"Melanie, that's your name right? She hasn't been telling you the truth," Stanton said matter-of-factly to the girls.

"Stanton!" I shouted angrily. For emphasis I shouted into his head, "_Go away!_" Why did he have to tease me now? This was a critical moment, I needed to be as serious as I could be.

Suddenly I remembered something. If he wants to play then I'll play. "Stanton hasn't been telling you the truth either, Serena. I'm sorry," I said teasingly. Serena looked questioningly towards Stanton.

His eyes burned with anger, "_Melantha, don't you dare say a word!_"

"_Now, there are two stories I could tell. Which one would you like Serena to hear?_" I said threateningly.

Stanton glared at me, and then turned towards Serena, "I guess I'll be leaving."

"What? Why?" She asked innocently. Stanton didn't answer, he just looked at me, and then shadowed. Before he left I heard him whisper in my head, "_I'll be nearby. I think you'll need all the help you can get, but you won't see it my way. Call if you need me._"

"Ok, Melanie! If that is your real name, what's going on here?" Serena yelled angrily. She was on her last string. Her eyes burned with frustration.

"Please, just give me a chance to explain before you guys attack," I replied pleadingly.

"I think I know what's going on. All the hints point to it," Catty said quietly. The domino effect happened as the rest of the daughter's faces began to realize.

Vanessa's eyes lit up with knowing, "You're her! That's why my clock was turned the other way."

"The candle she picked at my mom's store, there's no Nicole." Catty said disheartened.

Serena looked at me accusingly, "That's why I couldn't read your mind. You're Melantha!"

"We trusted you! You lied to us all!" Jimena said accusingly.

I looked towards the ground, ashamed, "I know, I'm sorry, but I had to get you guys to trust me! I need your help."

"Yeah right!" Tianna said angrily. She joined hands with the other girls. I could feel the air crackle with their energy. I built my energy up also.

They sent their power towards me, lightening fast. I sighed impatiently as sparks flew when our powers combined. I barely felt their attempt. Sorry to say, it was like being hit with a rain drop.

"Please," I pleaded, "Just let me explain myself. I'll tell you everything, the truth. I'm not here to hurt you guys." I lessened my shield hoping they would believe me.

"Like we can trust you," Serena said hatefully.

They threw another bolt of power at me. I was taken a bit by surprise and was shocked by the electricity. I immediately built my force shield back up.

Stanton reappeared suddenly, putting himself in the middle of the fight, "Serena! Stop! Nothing's going to work against her. No matter how hard you guys try."

"You knew all along didn't you?" Serena said quietly. "You lied to me. You said she wasn't the one. Why?"

"I'm helping her. Just let her explain everything." Stanton said reassuringly. "She's not all that evil, you know that," he said looking back at me.

"Alright," Serena replied submissively.

"What? No! We can't trust her, she's probably here to destroy us all," Catty said defiantly.

"If I wanted to destroy you I could have do so already. I've had so many chances," I replied simply. Catty glared at me then looked back at Serena.

"I think we should give her a chance. She said she needed our help," Vanessa said as she looked around at everyone.

"Fine, but if she lies to us again, I won't hold back," Jimena replied threateningly. It was almost funny, Jimena wasn't holding back to begin with. I thought it was cute how she still pretended to be the tough girl of the group.

"Alright, explain," Catty said shortly.

"Thank you," I smiled at them all. "I want to be saved. I can't take life with my father anymore. Somehow I ended up with hope when I was created and-"

"Yeah we know Selene gave it to you, hoping to save us all." Tianna interrupted me.

My mouth dropped, "She did what?" Stanton looked just as surprised as I was.

"She gave you hope. When Pygmalion let the moonlight in so he could see you all completed, he also let her see what he had created. Selene knew that if you were all evil, eventually you'd be able to destroy the world," Vanessa replied dryly.

I stood there in shock. Selene was the one who had cursed me?

"You didn't know?" Catty asked incredulously.

"Are you sure? I mean, she couldn't have. I," I pause and sat down on the dirt in a daze.

Could Selene been the ones to give me the special powers? The ones my father didn't have, which included returning people's hopes, levitating, and the ability to feel what other people felt. I also had this strange power of teleportation. It wasn't like shadowing at all. If I just thought of the place I wanted to be, I would be there in a flash.

I didn't really indulge in those powers to much because of the way they made me feel. I would get very ill after using them. If what they said was true, then I guess it was because good was fighting evil in my own body. I shivered at the thought. Could I really be partly good?

I could remotely hear Stanton say, "I think you guys need to take her to Maggie's. Maybe she can straighten things out better, you know sort of be the bridge between you all."

"Yeah good idea," I thought I heard Vanessa say.

"Come on Melantha," Stanton motioned for me to get up. I didn't move. I felt frozen, not unnaturally of course, but I was still in shock.

"Do I have to carry you?" Stanton asked impatiently.

I didn't respond. I only blinked.

"_Get up!_" I heard Stanton say impatiently in my head. When I didn't respond again, he came over and practically threw me over his shoulder. It hurt my stomach and I made an oomph sound.

He set me gently into the car after all the other girls had gotten in. I heard him mention that he was going to take the easier way, and meet us at Maggie's.

The car ride there was complete silence. I still hadn't moved, and the rest of the Daughters were deep in thought. Vanessa was really uncomfortable sitting next to me. She kept squirming; she acted like I could kill her without warning.

That'd be funny, I thought to myself. I wonder how they would react if I suddenly just killed them all. It would be what father wanted. He would be so proud of me; it had been a while since he had been.

Our relationship had gotten kind of rocky when I started to come up with the idea of escaping. I remember he wanted me to go out and steal souls and whatnot, but I wouldn't. I always refused, and that would make him furious.

When we finally reached Maggie's, I saw Stanton emerge from the shadows. He had this troubled look on his face. I wondered why to myself, and got out of the car without any help.

I was nervous about meeting Maggie, knowing she would be my savior. I wouldn't be able to thank her enough if she agreed to what I had in mind.

We all walked to the elevator in silence. A sense of tension built up as we all watched the elevator come slowly down. Also a sense of doom filled me and I began to get extremely nervous.

When the elevator finally reached us and the door opened, you could say I was a little more than utterly shocked as to who stood there with an evil grin on their face.

**AN:** Yah, I know such suspense! Think you know who's on the elevator? muhahahaha. I bet you hate me for leaving you like this lol, this is officially the last chapter before I go on vacation for the week. The same thing applies from the last author's note... Well hope ya enjoyed :) Adios!


	13. Punishment

"Blake?" I asked dismayed. What was going on here?

"You can't go through with this Melantha," Blake replied forebodingly. Before I could even react I was thrown by a tremendous force against the wall behind me.

My head throbbed as I lay there motionless. My whole body writhed in pain. I felt paralyzed. I watched as the Daughters and Stanton reacted.

The Daughters ran to protect me, and Stanton shadowed. I understood, if he were seen helping me, my father would have his ass burn for eternity in hell so quickly it wouldn't even be funny. I just hoped he was quick enough to get away before Blake saw him.

"Come on, we'll get you to some place safe," Vanessa replied as she slowly sat me up.

"Catty! Can you open the tunnel? We need to get her to a hospital quickly, she bleeding from the head," Serena shouted desperately.

The Daughters held onto me as Catty's eye began to dilate. My skin began to tingle and I watched as the tunnel opened with a bright flash.

Before we could even get in, the tunnel closed quickly. Blake came towards us all in a rage. We didn't have much time left. Something had to be done quickly.

I tried to speak but it was useless. I couldn't find my voice.

Blake said darkly as he headed towards us, "It's useless Goddesses. Melantha must pay for her betrayal. Leave and you won't get harmed!"

When the girls wouldn't move, Blake suddenly parted his hands in the air. The girls went flying away from me.

Serena and Jimena went into the parking lot where they were knocked unconscious. Catty and Tianna were flown in the opposite direction. The position I lay in wouldn't let me see where they had landed. Vanessa was knocked harshly into the wall and landed beside me.

Her body was lying there in a sickening way. Her arm was bent out of shape. I prayed to Selene that these poor girls would be alright. It was all my fault. I could feel a stray tear run down my cheek as Blake lifted me up.

He shadowed us away and I lost consciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days came and went. I faded in and out of consciousness. There were few things I could actually remember.

The first time I awoke slightly my father had my up against the wall choking me. Slapping and yelling at me to wake up.

When he noticed I was finally half-awake he started grumbling, "How could you? After all I had done for you. How could you betray your father? I gave you everything you could have ever wanted!"

I tried to choke out a reply but I could feel my neck breaking, making me unable to talk.

I saw Stanton and Blake appear in the background, they calmed him down. He let me go and I slumped to the floor. I quickly fell back asleep.

At one point I remember waking at this grand ceremony. The whole Cincti encircled me, cloaked in their honors. I saw Stanton in his place next to father, looking solemn.

I was suspended in mid-air draped in a long black robe.

They began chanting and started moving counter-clockwise around me. I realized they were performing the power stripping ceremony.

They stopped chanting and a dark cloud violently swept into my body. I screamed in pain. It was unbearable. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I screamed and hollered until the pain finally stopped. I felt like I was dead.

I gently was laid on the ground, and once again I passed out. I could still feel my body tingling from the extraction.

The next time I awoke, I was in a dark room. There was a single candle in the distance. I knew it was just an illusion, if I were to follow the light I'd never reach it.

I slowly sat up, in a daze. I wondered if what I had seen actually was true. I hoped it wasn't. I supposed it was though. It would make sense. I was lucky to be alive if it were true. Most immortals didn't survive the process.

I desperately wished someone was there with me at the moment. It would help me get through things. I was so used to having someone with me at all times. It was strange to be so alone.

I wondered how long I would be in this imprisonment. Was I left here for dead? I wouldn't doubt it. I had betrayed my father in the worse way possible, and he did have this thing for grudges.

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared. I tried to enter their mind and see who it was, but it was useless. There was nothing there.

I couldn't even use my powers. It felt so strange not being able to. It was like trying to breathe but finding out you have no lungs.

Suddenly I was filled with sadness and remorse. I felt extremely guilty. I wondered why I would suddenly feel those things, and who was in the room with me. I was hoping it was Stanton.

As if on cue, I heard Stanton say, "I'm so sorry Melantha."

He appeared in the light and quickly came to me. He bent down and held me comfortingly in my arms. As he caressed my face I winced in pain. I guess I had a few bruises from my beatings.

I couldn't believe it when a tear ran down his face. Stanton was crying? That was a first. I finally found my voice and said jokingly, "What? Do I look that bad?"

Stanton choked out a laugh and replied, "No, I just," He paused and looked away ashamed.

I lifted his face to meet mine and answered for him, "I know. It's alright. You couldn't have done anything unless you wanted your ass burned like mine. So what's going on in the world?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"It's been a month," Stanton told me.

"What? Really? I've been out that long? Wow," I let out a whistle.

"Yeah, they preformed a power stripping ceremony on you, as you know. Blake and I stopped your father from trying to kill you several times. I convinced him that stripping your powers would be better than losing you forever. At least then you wouldn't be able to escape," Stanton paused and looked at me expectantly. He knew I was going to be mad.

"Why?" I demanded sadly. "Why did you do that? I would much rather be dead then stuck in this hell hole for eternity! You know that!" I started crying on his shoulder. Stanton jerked away for a moment before embracing me. He expected me to hit him rather than cry.

I wasn't actually mad at Stanton. I was just filled with hopelessness. I would be stuck here forever, no place to go or hide. This would be my imprisonment for eternity.

"Melantha, I would rather you be alive. I can't stand the thought of losing you. This was what you had hoped for to begin with right? That's why you wanted the Daughter's help, so you could be free of your ties to the Atrox," Stanton said as he stroked my head.

"Yes, that's what I wanted but not in this situation!" I said as I wiped away my tears. "I wanted to be out of hell and into the actual world, have job, go to school, have friends," I paused my listing and started crying again.

"How are the girls anyways?" I asked, my voice muffled from talking on his shoulder.

"They were all put in critical condition. They recovered miraculously though. It was amazing. I think they had help from the gods above. Their wounds healed quicker than anyone could imagine," Stanton replied in disbelief.

"Really?" I asked in amazement. A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. They were going to be alright. I was so happy none of them had died.

"Yeah they were all so worried about you. I think after that night they forgot they were mad at you and thought of you as a close friend," Stanton said gently as he rubbed my head.

I was filled with happiness. I actually could now say I had friends, people who didn't treat me like a princess but as an actual person. Maybe my life wasn't as bad as I thought.

I was so caught up with my emotions that I didn't see another person shadow into the room.

"Aw, how sweet," Blake called out mockingly. "You two really do make such a great couple."


	14. Answers & Escapes

I stood quickly and tried to through out a power bolt. It was useless. I had forgotten I no longer had my powers. Stanton stood by my side protectively.

I quickly became filled with anger. I had trusted Blake. I thought he was a normal person. He lied and deceived me. The whole time he had been working for my father. I actually had feelings for him and he tricked me!

I wondered what kind of prize he received for trading me in. It must have been something great I thought to myself.

"Well, Melantha, I'll tell you." Blake replied evilly answering my thoughts. "I'm now a follower and was placed in the Cincti. Its quiet a boost up from being a lowly initiate," Blake said as he played with a swiss army knife.

"I'm glad you finally got what you wanted." In my head I added, "_You lowly jackass._" Sure it was harsh, but he got the message. I knew he was in my mind the whole time. I could feel his emotions.

Now, they turned quickly to white hot anger. He stormed quickly towards me and slapped me. I stood my ground and looked at him defiantly.

Lighting fast, however, Stanton grabbed Blake and threw him against the wall, "Don't you ever hit her again."

Stanton held Blake up and had his arm out ready to throw a punch.

"Stanton," I replied quickly, "Don't waste your time on him. He's not worth it." I went to his side and held his arm back. Stanton looked at me questioningly and relaxed.

Blake had a smug look on his face.

Still wanting to know more I asked, "How did you find out about me?"

"That day I saw you walking down the hall. Jimmy reacted strangely, and said he thought you were a follower, maybe even a regulator. That's when I got suspicious," Blake replied.

He paced around the room and started to play with his knife again. I could see his arms were cut, and almost felt sorry for him. He must have been so alone and afraid when he was an initiate.

"Then, that night when I was walking through the park I saw you shadow in and have that little argument with Stanton. That was when I knew," Blake continued maliciously.

"When I had danced with you at Planet Bang I used a pheromone to get you distracted and quickly entered your mind and began controlling it. I thought it would be much more difficult than it turned out to be," Blake said haughtily.

I scoffed, and sat down. I was finally feeling the effects of his slap. My face burned as if salt was poured onto my open wounds.

Stanton noticed my pain and quickly came to me. He put his arm gingerly around me and whispered in my ear, "Do you want me to get rid of him?"

I stood back up and looked at Stanton hopefully, "That would be great." I smiled and took a step back.

Stanton lightly kissed my forehead and I felt his presence in my head, "_I'll be back soon._"

I wanted so desperately to reply but I couldn't. I could only smile slightly in reply and sat back down.

Stanton quickly walked towards Blake and took hold of him. "You're coming with me." They shadowed away and left me alone in the room.

I closed my eyes and began to daydream. I remembered the Darma Bookstore. It smelled so good, like a real home. Oh, how I wished I was there at the moment.

Suddenly I saw a flash of light come across the room. The cold, hard ground I was sitting on suddenly became soft and comfortable.

I opened my eyes and saw shelves of books and candles around me. The same smell of comfort and warmth filled me as I quickly stood.

It was dark and creepy in the old bookstore. I was a little distraught and confused. How did I get here? I was supposed to be in that prison.

Was this just another illusion? Would my father show suddenly and laugh at my secret wish? I began walking around and examining different things.

I reached the front door and looked outside. It was dark and pieces of trash flew down the street. I saw a few people pass by; they didn't see me standing there looking at them.

I tried to open the door but found it was locked. I looked around desperately. I couldn't waste another moment. If I really were out of my father's imprisonment I didn't have long until he would come looking for me.

I remembered suddenly the phone by the cash register. Hopefully it still worked. I ran to it and picked up the receiver.

I could hear a dial tone. I was about to dial a number when I realized I didn't know anyone's number. If only I had a telephone book somewhere.

I set down the receiver and began searching different drawers. I came up with nothing. I picked back up the receiver and listened to the dial tone again.

If only I were at my apartment, I had a phone book there. I remember I had highlighted the Daughter's numbers and marked the pages where their numbers were listed. That would be so useful at the moment.

Again without warning a white flash appeared. The phone was no longer in my hand, and I wasn't in the bookstore anymore.

I was standing in my apartment. It was just as I had last left it. My clothes were still scattered everywhere. I looked around relieved. It was the closest thing I had to a home.

No longer caring how I had gotten here, I decided I might as well clean up a little. I went to the bathroom and turned on the light. What I saw in the mirror was scary. I looked like a ghost, or maybe a zombie. I guess more of a mix of the two.

My hair was disheveled and completely tangled. It had lost its sheen and sparkle. I had a cut on my forehead and bruises on my cheeks. I had one long cut on my left cheek. I guessed from where Blake had hit me. Dry blood was caked on my eyebrows and dark circles were under my eyes.

I quickly took off the robe from the ceremony and took a nice long shower. When I stepped out the bathroom was all foggy. I went into my bedroom and put on a comfy outfit.

I dried my hair and put it up into a loose ponytail. I applied a lot of make-up. I looked a lot more decent and now my cuts and bruises weren't so noticeable.  

Finally I decided it'd be best if I called someone. I found Catty's number and picked up the phone to dial it.


	15. Kisses

Just as the phone began to ring someone shouted from behind me, "Melantha!"

I jumped and set down the receiver. I slowly turned to face whoever had found me.

Stanton stood there looking so worried. I let out a sigh of relief and ran to him, "Stanton! I'm so glad it's you!" I gave him a big hug and stayed in his arms.

"What are you doing here? How did you get out?" Stanton asked as he pulled away and looked at me.

"I don't know. One minute I was at that place, then I was suddenly in the Darma Bookstore. Then next thing I knew I was here," I replied excitedly. I looked at him hopefully then realized something, "How did you find me?"

"When I went back to where the Atrox was keeping you and found you weren't here. I went looking for you. I checked all of the Daughter's houses and then thought about coming here. It was the last place I could think to find you. I'm so happy I did though, I thought the Atrox had taken you away," Stanton looked at me seriously and gave me a big hug.

"So, you weren't able to find me by casting your senses? I mean, you couldn't just find my aura?" I asked in disbelief. Had I gotten away that lucky? Was I no longer easy to track?

"No, I tried that. It didn't work. I guess when you lost your powers you also lost your signal." Stanton replied.

"Great! I've escaped!" I jumped away from him and began dancing around the room. I couldn't have been happier. I could feel Stanton's relief and happiness also.

Stanton just stood there looking at me. It felt as though he were studying me, like he was seeing me for the first time.

He walked towards me and I stopped dancing. I suddenly felt something. It was strange, it felt so unfamiliar. I knew it couldn't have been my emotion. I've never felt that before.

It suddenly hit me. I still had my other powers! I could still teleport, and read other people's feelings and return hope! I guess my father only got rid of the powers he blessed me with, not the ones Selene had!

I looked more into the emotion I was feeling. It was obviously coming from Stanton. It made my body tingle and my heart beat wildly. I suddenly became flushed.

Stanton looked down at me studying my face. He put his arms at my waist and slowly bent down to kiss me. I returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

I put my arms around his shoulders and sort of played with his hair, it was so soft.

The kiss felt right, like we were always meant to be like this. I finally felt whole, like Stanton was my other half.

I could feel him rush into my head. He pulled me back into his head, and I saw he still had feelings for Serena, but the ones he had for me were different.

I knew in my heart of hearts that he'd go back to Serena soon, they were meant to be. I couldn't come between that. I didn't want to be the type of girl to come between people.

I reluctantly pulled away and looked down. I could feel Stanton quickly leave my mind, disappointed. I could feel what he was feeling strongly. He felt ashamed and embarrassed.

I looked back at him, still flushed from the kiss. Seeing him like that, his eyes so full of hurt and embarrassment, made me want to kiss him all the more.

I reached out and put my hand on his cheek gently.  

"Stanton," I whispered sadly.

"I know. Don't say anything, please." He responded quietly. He quickly backed away from me and put his hands in his pockets. I could see his old self resurface suddenly.

He had the same cold demeanor as he did when we first met, before I had gotten him to lighten up. It pained me to see him act like that.

"Stanton, we need to talk about that. I mean you can't just kiss someone like that and pretend nothing happened," I stated quickly.

 "Isn't that what you wanted? I mean that's what you thought," Stanton said coldly. I hated when he acted like this.

"No, I don't want that. If you really knew what I was thinking then you would know that. You really shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly," I snapped back.

"I didn't jump to conclusions, I heard what you thought loud and clear," Stanton responded defensively.

"Oh really? Then what was I thinking?" I asked impatiently.

"You didn't think that kissing me was right, that I would rather be with Serena, and that I was just kissing you in the heat of the moment," Stanton finally admitted quietly.

"Weren't you though? I know you really don't have feelings for me. Serena's the one you really love, not me. I'm an empath now I can feel exactly what you feel," I tapped my on the spot where my heart was.

I wanted him to have feelings for me like he did for Serena. I knew it wasn't possible though, I couldn't betray Serena like that. Although, I guess I already had.

"No, that's not what I want. I mean, I do love Serena, but with you it's different. With you, I don't have to hide and sneak around. I can just be myself. I don't have to worry about turning you. I'm always so damn afraid that I'll turn Serena all the time. I know I have it more under control now, but I still have the urge now and then. It's just so tempting," Stanton sat down on the couch exhausted. He put his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands.

I stood there looking at him. We were both silent. I didn't know how to respond to that. How could anyone respond to that?

I went to sit down next to him. I wanted to comfort him, but I wasn't sure how. Not knowing what else to do, I lightly rubbed his back. I was trying to make the motion as platonic as possible.

I don't think my intentions worked. Stanton lifted his head from his hands and looked at me intently. I stopped rubbing his back, returning his gaze.

I tried to fight it, I really did. Stanton moved his hands to my waist and brought his face closer to mine. My breath quickened as his lips hovered over mine.

He whispered so closely, "Se thelo. Only you."

It took me a minute to realize he mixed languages. Not having used Greek in a long time it took me a while to realize what he had said.  Se thelo meant, I want you. I smiled at the thought.

His lips still hovered over mine, as if asking for permission. When I still didn't respond he softly brought his lips to mine.

Just as our lips touched slightly, someone pounded on the door. We both froze. Our lips not completely touching but close enough to drive me insane. I wanted so desperately to ignore the pounding on the door and continue with what we had started, but the person on the other side wouldn't let up.

"Melanie! Are you in there?" I heard Serena's distinct voice call from the other side of the door.

Hearing her voice immediately brought me to my senses. The cold realization hit me like a big metal bat. This was going to be bad, very bad.

 I pulled away abruptly from Stanton and jumped off the couch. Stanton had the same reaction, and a look of fear swept across his face.  


	16. Sandwiches & Butts

"Yeah, Serena I'm in here. Um," I rushed to the door. "Just give me a minute."

I looked at Stanton, panicked. What were we going to do? Would Serena suspect something? He motioned for me to come into the bathroom with him so Serena wouldn't hear anything. I wasn't sure if she could to begin with but I didn't want to take the chance.

He shut the door behind us and said quietly, "What should I do? Should I leave?"

"Yes, I mean no. You're supposed to be here protecting me remember?" I looked around the bathroom. I wasn't sure what I was searching for.

"So what then?" Stanton asked impatiently.

"I guess we'll just have to try our damnedest to pretend nothing happened." I looked at the mirror quickly behind Stanton.

You could tell that I had just been kissed. My lips had that used look, and my hair just seemed messed with. I quickly fixed my hair, and applied some lip gloss. It didn't really help me much, but I didn't have the just kissed look anymore.

I pushed Stanton out of the bathroom and we sort of stumbled out of there. I ran to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. Stanton sat on the couch nervously.

Serena looked at me and gave me a big hug, "I'm so glad you're alright!" Behind Serena I saw the rest of the Daughters. They pushed through the door and gave me a hug also.

I was a little freaked out by the hugging, but I gave them each a hug in return.

Vanessa was the first one to notice my bruises, "What happened to your face? You look like you've been beaten with a stick a few times." She meant it as a joke but the reaction she got wasn't what she expected.

"I was," I replied simply. They all looked at me shocked.

"Who did this to you?" Tianna asked amazed.

"My father. You could say he wasn't too happy with me," I tried to pass it off as a joke but no one laughed.

We stood there in silence as everyone studied me. I was getting uncomfortable under such a close watch and said, "I'm glad that you guys are all alright. I mean from what it looked like Blake did a number on you guys."

"I guess Stanton told you about us. Where is he? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Serena asked as she looked around the living room.

I looked towards the couch and didn't see Stanton sitting there anymore.

"I, he was right there." I replied pointing towards the couch. I looked around suspiciously. Where did he go to?

"Stanton?" I called out. There was no reply.

We all sort of broke up and began searching around the apartment. The others searched my bedroom and bathroom. I don't know why but I went to the kitchen first.

I realized I was a little hungry. I thought I'd pick up a snack before actually looking for Stanton.

Before entering the kitchen I could hear some shuffling in there. I paused before turning the corner. I peeked and saw Stanton rummaging through my fridge.

I turned the corner and leaned against the wall smiling slightly at him. He looked so cute, well actually I could only see his butt. He had a great looking butt.

I guess he could feel my presence because he suddenly looked up. He pulled one of my pre-made ham sandwiches out along with a coke.

"What?" He asked defensively.

I just smiled and shook my head. He came towards me and stopped right next to me, looking down at me with his big blue eyes.

The memory of our kiss flashed into my head quickly. I smiled slyly and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

I wasn't expecting him to be off balance though, and the slight tug made him fall forward. I hit the cold kitchen floor with a thud. He landed on top of me in a very uncomfortable position.

I started laughing hysterically as the girls came running into the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Jimena asked suspiciously.

I was still laughing as I pushed Stanton off me. The position we were in on the floor looked very compromising.

"Geez Stanton. You need to loose some weight. You almost crushed me," I said teasingly between laughs.

Stanton just glared at me in return and stood. He straightened out his clothes. Serena went to him and gave him a hug. He almost jerked away from her, but quickly gave a quick hug in return.

Serena looked at him curiously. I could tell she knew something was up. She looked at me in question and smiled back at her reassuringly. She seemed pleased with my response.

"I think we all need to talk about some things." I heard Catty said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

I agreed silently and followed them all to my living room. We all scatter about only three of fit on the couch and there was just one other chair.

Stanton took the lone chair and seemed really uncomfortable as Serena took her place on his lap. He looked at me desperately and I shot him a glare.

"So what's the plan?" Tianna asked enthusiastically.

"We need to figure out how to smuggle her to Maggie's," Serena offered.

Catty looked questioningly at me, "How did you escape? I know Stanton didn't help because he came to us panicked looking for you."

"Oh, I uh… Well you know how Selene blessed me and everything? Well she sort of also gave me some powers," I stammered out.

"What kind of powers?" Jimena asked.

"Have you always had them?" Vanessa studied me.

"Well, I can return people's hopes and teleport in this really wicked way. Oh and I'm an empath." I stated simply.

They all looked at me surprised.

"That must be awesome!" Catty finally said.

"Yeah, I've always had them but I just didn't use them because they made me sick. When my father stripped me of the powers he gave me he left me with the ones Selene had."

"The Atrox stripped your powers?" Vanessa asked in disbelief.

"He can do that?" Jimena asked confused.

"Yeah, you didn't know that? I thought it was obvious. You had seen it before right?"

They all looked to each other questioningly. Stanton jumped in, "Cassandra, she lost her powers. Remember?"

"Yeah… she did didn't she?" Jimena said quietly.

We sat there quietly for a moment. I looked towards Serena and Stanton. There was tension between them. I could tell they were having a mental conversation.

Suddenly Tianna jumped up, "Alright then. So you can teleport to Maggie's and we'll wait for you there. Just give us about half an hour. Stanton make sure she's safe."

Tianna looked towards him. He didn't seem to hear her.

"Stanton! Serena! Did you two hear anything of what we just said?" Tianna asked impatiently.

They both jumped and looked at all of us. "What?" Serena asked annoyed.

"We're going to Maggie's and meet up with Melanie there." Jimena said gently.

"Fine," Serena turned towards Stanton, "We'll finish this later."

Everyone got up and I followed them to the door. Tianna made sure that I would remember and left.

I let out a sigh of relief after I closed the door.

I looked at Stanton questioningly, "So what was going on with you and Serena?"

**AN: **Woowho! This is officially my longest story so far... & I'm not even finished with it yet! hehehe... Well, on Word this thing has gotten to be 53 pages, but see I'm just a little bit a head of you guys (wink)...

Yeah, well I hope you enjoyed the chappie, I just had to do my little happy dance that this story has become so long (wink again) Just a few more chapters and then I hopefully might have a surprise for you guys... You'll just have to wait to find out what it is it doesn't really have anything to do with this story (the plot I mean it does have to do with the story) in particular (big smile)

I just want to say I greatly appreciate all of my reviewers/readers and many kudos to you! Thanks for taking the time to read it... I'll probably repeat this later but now I won't go any further for fear of becoming to mushy on ya. Hope ya enjoyed it so far! Hahahaha it just occured to me how nasty the title for this chapter is but, eh! I couldn't help myself.


	17. Foreplay & Rooftops

Stanton just shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject, "So what's the plan again?"

"The plan is we're going to wait here for 30 minutes while they head over to Maggie's. Then I'm going to teleport us there and boom. The rest is history." I replied annoyed.

"Right, so can I have that sandwich I was making?" Stanton asked hopefully.

"Whatever," I replied angrily.

Stanton could see I was angry, "What's wrong?" He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to resist but his grip on me tightened.

"Nothing, I'm just- I don't want to get into the middle of you and Serena. It doesn't feel right." I replied solemnly.

Stanton lightly kissed my neck, "You're already in the middle, don't worry about it." He began kissing me with quick pecks for fun.

"No, don't think you can kiss my worries away. I feel used and icky. Like I'm tainted or something," I said wincing.

Stanton stopped the kisses, although I really didn't want him to and stared at me strangely.

"You should feel tainted you hoe," a deep voice said from my bedroom area. I jumped out of Stanton's arms and turned around.

Blake emerged from the shadows with this evil grin on his face. It was like he was stalking me or something. It was really annoying.

"What now, Blake? I really don't have time for you. Get out of my house. You're unwelcome anyways," I replied huffily.

He smiled at me viciously, "Well I was just going to come back here and grab some things. Instead I found you. What are you doing here anyways? Does the Atrox know you're out of your cage?"

"What things might you be looking for? Nothing here belongs to you," I snapped trying to avoid his last question.

Stanton instead answered for me, "Can't you see we snuck off here for some private time? I thought the Atrox wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for just a little bit." He put his head on my shoulder and lightly kissed my cheek.

Blake just glared at us, "Whatever, and it's none of your business."

"Alright then, Blakey-poo. Run along like a good boy and leave us to our playing," I said suggestively and turned towards Stanton, pulling our bodies closer together. Stanton seemed to be enjoying this greatly and kissed me.

Blake was beginning to get antsy, "Fine, I'll leave. But don't expect to make some great escape. I'll be watching." I could hear him mutter hoe once again under his breath as he shadowed away.

I abruptly pushed Stanton away. He lost his balance and fell onto the couch. He smiled mischievously and hooked his finger in my belt loop. He pulled me down with him and began to kiss me again. I guess he mistook the push onto the couch as foreplay.

I pushed him away again and said, "Although I'd love to make-out with you all day. I have to get ready for my big date with Maggie."

I jumped off the couch and happily headed to my room. I was trying to go for the casual yet elegant look. I didn't know what exactly I wanted to wear though.

I pulled out a regular white tank and pulled a poncho over it. The poncho was also white and you could clearly see the tank through it.

I slipped on a comfy pair of pants and added my high-heeled brown boots. They were uncomfortable but with this new teleportation thing I didn't really need to walk.

I walked out of the bedroom like I was a model just for the heck of it. Stanton had grabbed the sandwich and was munching away. When he saw me he said, "It took you long eno-" He stopped mid-sentence and gawked.

"Yeah well it takes time to look this good." I joked.

"You really do look hot," He said with a slight smile.

"Why thank you." I replied and went to him. He just continued to smile at me and put his sandwich down.

"You have a bit of um… mayo on your chin." I said with a smirk.

His eyes widened and he pulled a napkin out and wiped it away.

I held out my hand to him, "Come on. It's time to get busy. We're already a little late."

He took it and moved his other hand around my waist. I moved my hands around him also and closed my eyes to concentrate. It would be the first time I moved someone with me. I couldn't exactly leave Stanton here to fend for himself with Blake "watching me" and all.

I pictured the last time I had seen Maggie's place. I remember how she stared up at me from her window. Even with my eyes closed I could see the great white flash.

When I opened them again Stanton was still holding me and we were now outside. However, I didn't realize that we'd be landing on the roof across the way from Maggie's.

Without warning we both slipped. I tried desperately to grab a hold of something but the roof was to slick. Apparently it had been raining today, and it still was. I saw Stanton shadow just before he hit the edge of the roof.

I was desperate and panicking. Not knowing what else to do. I imagined the ground, that I was safe on the floor there. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed for the best as I finally slipped off the roof.

I saw the great flash once again and next thing I knew I hit the ground with a thud. It wasn't as hard as I would have hit it though. I breathed out a sigh of relief and stood back up. I was thankful that I had just missed the mud patch.

Stanton quickly appeared in front of me, his face looked horrified, "Melantha! I'm so glad you're ok! I mean I was trying to grab a hold of you when you just disappeared. Next thing I know you're on the ground with this happy go-lucky grin on your face!"

He pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let go, "Alright, Dad! I'm fine, my bad. I forgot the last time I had seen Maggie's apartment was from the roof. Simple mistake, no harm done." I tried to pry myself away but Stanton wouldn't let go.

From the second floor I could hear the girls shouting, "Is everything alright? You just fell from the second story! We'll be right down."

Finally I was able to push Stanton off me and I shouted back, "I'm fine! You guys just stay up there. I'll be up in a flash."

Stanton looked down at me. He knew I meant a flash quiet literally, "No Melantha! We are not trying that again! You almost got us killed last time. Never again!"

"Aw, come on Stanton. One mistake and I'm banned from trying again? You know when you fall off the horse you just need to hop right back on. So, you coming with me or not?" I asked teasingly.

I could see him relent a little, "Alright I'll go if you promise to never use that cheesy horse crap again."

Before he grabbed me I said in a low voice, "Don't hold me like you did last time. We don't want Serena seeing us like that ok?"

He shook his head yes and I grabbed his arm tightly. I pictured where I had seen the girls again. I imagined myself standing right next to them.

The flash appeared again and there we were, up on the second floor with them. They all quickly turned around towards me, "Wow! That was so cool! You were down there just a second ago! Man I wish I had that power!" I could hear them all say in a jumble.

I smiled at them and let go of Stanton. He looked like he was about to puke. He held his stomach gingerly and leaned over the edge.

"Stanton! Eww, you shouldn't have eaten that sandwich!" I said with disgust.

Instead though, he just burped loudly. Everyone looked at him disgustedly and Serena finally said, "Let's go in now. Maggie's been waiting for you."

**AN:** I know this seems like the last two chapters seemed like filler chapters, but so much keeps happening that I quickly reach my page limit for each chapter and have to start a new one. The page limit is 4 pages per chapters I always have to do that or some chapters would be really short and others super long. Trust me though; I'll get this thing rolling in the next chapter. I suspect only like 2 or 3 more chapters then I'm done, I may put in an epilogue or something like that. Not to sure at the moment. Man my chapter titles have been becoming a bit more well... I don't know what to say, but they hint at bad things that aren't really there, just slightly mentioned. I'm running out of ideas though lol. Well hope you enjoyed!


	18. Goatly Sacrifices

As we walked into Maggie's apartment, I looked around. It was not as I expected. Although I wasn't sure what I expected.

I guess I was expecting Maggie to be some full on hippie type lady, but she wasn't. She was dressed in a casual thing you would picture the normal mother to wear, not the hippie dress.

"Welcome, Melantha. I'm glad you've finally gotten to me." Maggie said warmly with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. She really was a nice little ol' lady.

Maggie offered us all some seats and tea. I declined, but she insisted. She's very persistent with her tea.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked nervously. I hadn't the slightest clue what to do now that I was with her. In my mind I had pictured her taking me into her arms like some lost puppy and caring for me until I felt ready to be a good dog and run wild.

Maggie looked at me carefully, "You're the one who came to me."

"Oh, well. I don't know what it is," I replied meekly. I hated it when I got extremely nervous. It gave me that pukey feeling.

"She wants to be free from the Atrox," Stanton put in helpfully. Maggie set down her tea and smiled.

"Well, that can be done, but at a price," she said solemnly. She was still smiling which sort of threw me off.

"What kind of price? Does it involve killing a poor innocent goat?" I had heard that in the old days that's what you had to do when asking the gods for something big. For some reason they took a liking to you if you offered them a dead goat. I know I would turn the other way if someone offered me a dead goat.

Maggie just stared at me, along with everyone else. It made me sort of uncomfortable so I said, "Just kidding. You know, about the whole goat thing."

Catty giggled and took a sip of tea. I still hadn't touched mine.

"Well, the journey is yours to take." Maggie said suspiciously.

We all sort of sat there in this uncomfortable silence. I still wouldn't touch my tea. Finally Maggie looked like she was ready to talk.

"Melantha, I must speak to you alone. It's a decision only you can make," She said forebodingly. She made it seem like I had to make this life or death decision. It was strange.

Everyone gave each other a glance but wouldn't dare to look at me. It seemed like the Daughters all had their "alone time" with Maggie and had an idea of what was coming. Stanton was the only one to look at me worriedly.

I smiled at him reassuringly while responding to Maggie, "Yeah sure, alone is good. I guess."

Everyone got up and headed out the door.

"We'll wait for you downstairs. Come and get us when you're ready," Vanessa said comfortingly.

"I don't think she'll be coming down any time soon. But I do suggest you wait a while longer." Maggie replied mysteriously.

Vanessa looked questioningly at Maggie but just shrugged and walked out the door.

Maggie turned to me solemnly again, this time without the smiles, "Melantha, I know your life has been hard and difficult. I knew the reason why you came to me here in the first place. Did Serena give you the Dragon necklace?"

"That was for me? Why would you want it for me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it was to help protect your mind from Blake. I suppose I didn't get it to you in time. I'm sorry for what you had to go through because of my mistake," Maggie replied sadly.

Was she taking what happened to me all on herself? "Maggie, it wasn't your fault I was beaten and stripped of my powers. I knew the risk when I ran away. Besides I don't think anything could have prevented me from Blake," I said reassuringly.

"I know, but it could have been helped." Maggie was really stubborn. I wished there was something I could do to help.

When I didn't reply Maggie started her story, "When Selene blessed you, she also saw the future. She bestowed upon you those gifts in hopes that someday it may help you escape your evil destiny. The Atrox also saw what Selene had seen, but hoped for a different outcome. When he stripped you of your powers, he also thought he had gotten rid of the ones Selene had given you."

I smiled, so my father knew this was coming all along? It didn't surprise me much considering he was almost all-knowing. Almost being the operative word there.

"But he didn't I still have my Selene given powers? What's with that?" I asked, rudely interrupting her.

"Yes well, only Selene can take away the powers she blessed you with. But now my sweetheart, you have an important decision to make. Do you absolutely want to be untied forever from the Atrox?" She asked with a tone so serious it scare me. What was she hinting at?

"Yes, any life is better than this one. I feel like dirt. The only follower who is talking with me is Stanton." I paused, I was about to divulge further in the situation but quickly decided against it, "Anyways, I feel like some lowly regular person. I'm not used to it. I don't really care for the feeling."

"You aren't a regular person, Melantha, and you know that. Stanton loves you along with the other Daughters. I want you to know If you do decide to stay with us, that although you'll have a difficult life, you'll have people who will love and care for you," Maggie looked sympathetically at me.

"What are you talking about? You make it sound like I have two options here. Either live a troubled life or die?" I asked defensively.

"Well, that is because those are your choices. You can choose to go and join Selene or stay here and face having to deal with your father again. The choice is completely yours. If you do stay here, you'll never be completely free of the Atrox. If you really do want complete freedom, then you will choose to join Selene. The decision is yours," Maggie said in this annoyingly all-knowing sort of way.

I just looked at her with my jaw dropped. Was she serious? She made both offers so tempting. She couldn't be serious could she?

**AN:** Alright, I have to say something just in case it really is happening. I'm also writing another story and in that story the main character is very neurotic. I've noticed that me and my other stories are being infected with the neurotic act. So if you have noticed Melantha becoming a bit more neurotic these last few recent chapters then I'm sorry, I'm trying hard not to do it, but when working two stories at once it's difficult... I just thought I'd let you know that lol...


	19. Decisions

I quickly stood up and started to pace, "You can't be serious can you? You really expect me to make a decision like that?" I yelled loudly at Maggie.

She didn't seem bothered by my yelling at all. She just seemed hurt at my reaction. I didn't care though. I was supposed to choose between living or dieing?

"I'm sorry Melantha, but these are your options. You must choose before the full moon ends tonight or there could be dire consequences," Maggie said ominously.

I have always thought about this actually. In my mind I always choose to join Selene. There I was really happy. There was one time when I choose to stay on earth, it wasn't as good. I watched as others died around me and were tortured. I couldn't put anyone through that.

I stopped pacing and sighed, "I can't leave everyone now. I've got a life here. I've got friends and I'm actually happy."

Then a thought stopped me. If I left, I wouldn't get in the middle of Stanton and Serena. I knew he really truly wanted to be with her. I was just confusing him, it wasn't nice of me to confuse him like that.

If I stayed on earth anyways, I would only cause trouble and heartache. The Daughters would have to protect me all the time, and once they left who would I turn to? I would only experience a short-time paradise if I stayed.

Sure I would be able to spend eternity with Stanton and although that was really tempting, in my heart I didn't want to. I wanted to leave this dreadful place. A life on the run was no life at all. I would soon be discovered, or I would have to turn evil.

Maggie was silent and studying me. I guess she could see me relenting.

"I- I don't want to stay here," I finally admitted as I collapsed onto the floor with tears. This was the hardest decision I have ever had to make.

All of a sudden the door was thrown open. Stanton came storming in, angry as hell. He quickly came to me and put his arms around me.

He looked towards Maggie hatefully, "You can't take her away. I won't let you. Come on Melantha, we're getting out of here."

I pushed Stanton away with all my might and dried my tears, "No! I'm staying here with Maggie, Stanton!"

He looked at me hurt and confused, "She can't make you make a decision about something like that. It's not fair. I won't let her take you away from me."

The Daughters quickly came in after Stanton. Serena seemed really hurt and confused. I wondered if Stanton had told her the truth.

"You can't make that decision for me Stanton! Besides," I paused I was on the verge of tears again, "I'm going to join with Selene."

Everyone just stopped and looked at me. I could feel all of their emotions at once, it was painful. They were all feeling hurt and confused. It was bad enough to be feeling that already but to have it magnified 6 times was even worse.

Stanton just stared me, he seemed lost. This wasn't like him at all; I was so used to him being snappish and distant. Since when had he become weak? Was I his weak spot?

The Daughters sensed that none of them should speak. What was going on was between me and Stanton. Serena did look really confused though.

"You're going too really?" Stanton asked quietly finally.

Maggie stood up and went towards her kitchen, "I think I'll get everyone some more tea. Girls, could you help me?"

"Why would you need any help making tea?" Tianna asked clueless.

Catty just shook her head, "Come on Tianna."

Serena was the last to go. She just looked back at us questioningly.

Once they were all gone I spoke, "Stanton, I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't keep doing this. I know that if I stay here I'll only get into more trouble. It just doesn't feel right for me to stay. Do you understand?"

I looked at him pleadingly, but he just looked away, "What about us? I just found you and I don't want to loose you now." I could just feel his pain with admitting the truth.

I went to him and hugged him gently, "I know, I don't want to loose you either, but would you rather me stay here? I'd always be on the run. You'd have to hide me all the time, and if I were caught, we'd never be able to be together. And what if you were discovered? I wouldn't want you to go through hell just so I could be with you."

"Like, you said: It's your choice. I don't have a say in this," Stanton said coldly. The only thing that surprised me was he pulled me into a tighter hug.

I returned the hug and whispered, "I love you, don't ever forget that."

Maggie and the rest of the girls appeared from the kitchen. Serena seemed less confused and just smiled comfortingly at me.

"What do I do now?" I asked Maggie as I pulled reluctantly away from Stanton.

"Well, we have to wait until the moon rises. That gives you enough time to say goodbye to everyone." Maggie replied in an almost cheerful tone.

I looked around at everyone as my eyes began to water. This was going to be so hard.

**AN: **Sorry for the short chapter, and also I'm sorry for those who wanted Melantha to stay alive, I didn't want to but I had too (sniffle-tear) Also I'm sorry for the cheese and corn (I hate when I have to write cheesy/corny stuff). I'm very sad to say that there's only one more chapter left (tear-tear). I'll give you a little hinty: It's from Stanton's POV and well it's the end. It's sort of like the epilogue type thing except not... Well at least that's what the chapter's title will be (epilogue)


	20. Goodbyes

**Stanton's POV **

I reluctantly closed Maggie's door behind me. I didn't want to leave Melantha. It was just too hard.

I was the last one she said goodbye to. She didn't say much either. It was mainly just sniffles and hugs. I didn't want her to go, but she did seem really happy with her decision.

I barely even noticed when Serena came and put her arm around me comfortingly.

"I know. It's alright. At least she'll go to a better place, where we'll always know she's safe." Serena told me quietly.

I looked down at her; she was the person before me. The order had gone: Tianna, Vanessa, Jimena, Catty, Serena, and then me. It seemed like to me she went in order from those she had talked the most to.

I wondered what Melantha had said to her. She seemed more content now after the speech, before she was holding back tears, and thought there was something going on between us.

As if catching my thoughts Serena said, "She spoke to me about you and her. She told me the truth of about everything."

I looked at Serena surprised, "You're not mad? Or jealous? I mean, I" I stopped and waited for her to answer.

Serena started to say something then stopped, "Well, truthfully. I was. But Melanie explained everything to me and so now I'm not anymore. I was just overreacting."

I didn't want to push the subject further and lightly put my arm around Serena. Thing would be different for us, I could feel it. I couldn't help but think that Melantha would always linger in the back of my mind I would never be able to forget her.

A slight wind wrapped around me, and I looked towards the moon. It seemed unnaturally big and I could feel my eyes flash the familiar yellow.

A strange glow filled the daughters' eyes and they all looked as though they were in a different place. Serena stiffened in my arms and froze. I let her go and waved my hand in her face. She didn't even respond. None of them did. What was happening to them?

It was really strange. I looked at all of them and just as quickly as it had come they were out of the trance.

They all looked around for a minute, they looked really confused.

"Hey, look we're outside of Maggie's we should go say hi," Catty said suddenly. She seemed no longer confused.

Serena shrugged and looked around. She jumped when she saw me, her eyes looked at me questioningly, "What are you doing here?"

"I, you don't remember?" I asked suspiciously.

"Remember what?" Jimena asked curiously.

"Melantha, you don't remember her?" I studied their faces.

"No, that's a funny name. Why should we remember her?" Tianna asked.

"Because, she- I- What do you think you have been up to all night?" I gave up on trying to find the words to explain. Serena looked at me funnily, like I was crazy or something.

"We just had a goodbye party for Melanie, she's moving away tonight," Vanessa replied happily.

"Mel- I-," I stopped. What happened to them? How could they have forgotten Melantha?

"Stanton, have you gone loco? ¿Qué tal?" Jimena asked jokingly.

Then it hit me, something had made them forget about Melantha. That's why their eyes had looked so strange. Whatever it was made them think she was just a normal girl.

"Never mind, I better go. I was just checking up on you," I said pointedly to Serena. I lightly kissed her cheek and disappeared into the night. I watched as the girls continued down the street laughing and have a good time.

**AN: **Sorry it took so long to come out I've been fairly busy with other things. I hoped you liked the ending or just the story in particular because here's the big thing I was talking about: I'm going to write a sequel! It'll be mainly from Stanton's point of view I don't know whose else I could make it from, maybe one of the daughters every once in a while just because I don't like to write from a guy's pov for a long time. I don't know why maybe because I'm afraid I'll turn the guy into some wussy boy that sounds like a girl because I'm a girl and don't know what it's like to be a boy… Anyways… I know I sort of left you questioning so before you ask any I'll just tell you that most of them should get answered in the sequel, but if you want to you can just ask me and I'll answer them in the story if I can… 

Now to the reviewers:

Thank you so much for reading my story I really appreciate it (even the criticism) I'll answer some of the questions I got:

**ChrisxStanton Supporter: **Stanton didn't really just dump Serena he more cheated on her than anything else. It was a bad him (lol). I really didn't mean for it to happen but it just sort of did. They kept flirting so much and everything that the next thing I knew they kissed and kept kissing and I had to incorporate it into my story… At the beginning I seriously didn't want them to be together at all. I was really against it. As the story continued though I just stopped thinking and started to write and whatever came out did… sorry bout that :P

**Soccergirl2044:** You had asked me what about Blake… and well… he's pretty much finito… although he will be slightly mentioned in the sequel (you'll just find out what happened to him) Thanks for reviewing so much…

**I'd like to give a shout-out (that sounded really cheesy but I don't know what else to say and I don't normally say that…) to all the people at the boards for reading the story and keeping up, I'm glad that you all enjoyed it :). See you there lol…**

Here's a little summary for the next one (I'm still debating the name but I might keep it): Dark Warnings: Melantha's Return

Stanton has been having a lot of nightmares lately. In them he sees Melantha coming down from the heavens to warn him. Before she can ever tell him though, a darkness comes and swallows her whole. Stanton is unsure whether to believe the dream is real or not. Will Stanton believe before the real danger comes?


End file.
